Attirance Mutuelle
by Quiproquo
Summary: TRADUCTION. La guerre est terminée depuis un an exactement. Une soirée est organisée à Poudlard en l’honneur de l’évènement. Harry s’y rend et tombe sur un adversaire devenu allié, Draco Malfoy. Il y aura Ron, Hermione, une conversation autour du dessert
1. Avant Propos

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Alors voila la nouvelle traduction sur laquelle je bossais. En fait, il y a plusieurs OS (six pour l'instant) dont les histoires sont toutes liées les unes aux autres. Les deux premiers OS posent les bases de la saga tandis que les OS suivants sont des scènes de vie qui montrent comment évolue la relation H/D.

Rassurez_ -_vous, chaque fic a une fin propre donc en arrivant à la fin de l'OS n°6, le lecteur n'est pas frustré mais il se pourrait qu'Olivia Lupin poste un autre OS et dans ce cas, je traduirai, bien entendu.

Autre chose, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, ces histoires entrent **vraiment** dans la catégorie « romance », je veux dire si vous n'aimez pas trop les fics très, très romantiques, cette nouvelle traduction n'est pas pour vous. Cela dit, les histoires sont très belles, Olivia Lupin a un talent certain pour décrire les sentiments des personnages ! Et puis, comme disait la pub, «quelques grammes de finesse dans un monde de brutes », ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps.

Ah et puis, **attention, **il y ades **scènes de sexe **assez** détaillées**… voire très détaillées. Qui a dit que le sexe et le romantisme ne font pas bon ménage ?

Enfin bref, sans plus attendre, présentation :

**Auteur** : Olivia Lupin

**Traductrice** : Quiproquo

**Catégorie** Romance

**Paring** HPDM

**Rating** M parce que bon, y'a quand même des scènes de cul ! (on ne se refait pas ! loool)

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les différentes histoires que vous lirez sont toutes d'Olivia Lupin. Je ne possède rien mis à part la traduction.

**Translator's note: **Thank you Olivia for letting me translate your fics, for being so patient with all my questioning and last but not least, thank you for writing such wonderful stories.

**Dédicace** à Bounouche car ça faisait des mois et des mois et des mois et des mois etc.… que je lui promettais cette traduction. J'espère que ça va te plaire, biz.

Voila, maintenant que tout ça est dit, on commence par Attirance Mutuelle….


	2. OS 1: Attirance Mutuelle

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. « avant_ -_propos »

**Titre Original : **Mutual Interest

**Remerciement : **Merci à Artoung qui a eu la gentillesse de m'appeler pendant ses vacances pour me donner son avis.

**Résumé : **La guerre est terminée depuis un an exactement. Une soirée est organisée à Poudlard en l'honneur de l'évènement. Harry s'y rend et tombe sur un adversaire devenu allié, Draco Malfoy. Il y aura Ron, Hermione, une conversation autour du dessert et cette attirance, longtemps niée, qui promet beaucoup, beaucoup de possibilités.

* * *

**Attirance Mutuelle.**

_-_

_-_

Harry observa la Grande Salle avec un sentiment de contentement qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Hermione avait raison. Mais ça, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, bien sûr ! Harry eut un large sourire tandis qu'il se remémorait les nombreuses occasions où Hermione avait eu raison. Comme c'était souvent le cas, hélas, la liste était plutôt longue…. Mais ce soir, il était plutôt content de l'avoir écoutée. Il avait hésité longtemps avant de venir à cette soirée car il n'était pas convaincu que ça pourrait aider. Et son sourire s'effaça, remplacé par l'air pensif qu'il avait souvent arboré cette dernière année.

Un an. Une année entière s'était écoulée depuis la fin de la guerre.

Pendant ces douze derniers mois, Harry s'était senti à la fois immensément soulagé que tout soit fini et profondément triste quand il repensait à ce que cela leur avait coûté. Il n'avait pas été certain que venir à la soirée qui célébrait l'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre était une bonne idée. En fait, il avait craint que cela accentuerait la peine que tous éprouvaient suite aux pertes qu'ils avaient subies. Mais Hermione avait insisté sur le fait que ce serait une bonne chose pour lui :

_-_ Tu verras, Harry. Les gens réapprennent à vivre. Ils n'oublient pas la guerre, loin de là mais ils recommencent à regarder vers le futur avec espoir. Et c'est important que tu t'en rendes compte, Harry, parce que si les gens ne recommencent pas à vivre normalement, tout ce pour quoi les gens se sont battus, tout ce pour quoi les gens ont donné leur vie…. et bien…. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes battus, non ? Pour vivre normalement et être heureux à nouveau.

Harry regarda autour de lui tandis que la Grande Salle se remplissait. Elle avait eu raison. Les invités se promenaient, riaient beaucoup, bavardaient, dansaient ou discutaient autour des tables éparpillées ici et là. Et, dans les coins ou les alcôves de la salle, les gens avaient aussi des conversations calmes mais passionnées. Pour résumer, l'ambiance était joyeuse et optimiste.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration puis souffla doucement, relâchant la tension qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir depuis très longtemps. Il devrait peut_ -_être aller parler à Hermione, se dit_ -_il. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue de la soirée et elle serait contente d'apprendre qu'il avait enfin compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il la vit de l'autre côté de la salle bondée et se mit en route. Il traversa la foule avec facilité, s'arrêtant pour saluer des invités, parfois pour échanger quelques mots ou dans certains cas, les serrer dans ses bras. Il arrivait presque à destination et un passage s'était soudainement ouvert devant lui quand il entendit la voix de Ron :

_-_ Harry ! Hé, Harry !

Harry tourna la tête automatiquement vers la voix mais n'arrêta pas sa progression pour autant. Il ne ralentit même pas. Il marchait donc assez vite alors quand il se cogna contre quelque chose de grand, chaud et sur son passage, ce fut avec beaucoup de force. Il s'accrocha à la personne pour retrouver son équilibre, il se préparait à s'excuser quand des bras musclés l'entourèrent pour le maintenir :

_-_ Tiens, tiens, tiens… Harry Potter. Je savais que je tomberai sur toi mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi douloureux, murmura Draco Malfoy, dans son oreille gauche.

Il avait parlé d'une voix basse et amusée ce qui fit rougir Harry. Il sentit la chaleur naître dans son cou et remonter jusqu'à sa cicatrice. Tout à coup, il lui semblait peu important d'aller parler à Hermione et quelle que soit la chose que voulait lui dire Ron, ça pouvait bien attendre !

_-_ Malfoy, salua Harry.

Il se redressa et essaya de se dégager des bras du Serpentard mais il était fermement maintenu en place. Il avait déjà vu Malfoy pendant la soirée, bien sûr. Il était assez difficile de le rater : il était constamment entouré par une horde d'admirateurs et la plupart ne faisait aucun mystère sur leur envie de le connaître plus intimement.

Harry repensa aux nombreuses histoires qu'ils avaient entendues pendant la guerre. Apparemment, Malfoy avait eu ce genre de propositions très souvent. Et selon la rumeur, il n'était pas du genre à les refuser. D'un autre côté, admit Harry pour lui_ -_même, Malfoy avait toujours été clair à propos de son engagement. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse, ni aujourd'hui ni demain, d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours été franc sur ce point et ce, depuis le début…. Enfin, cette mise en garde ne freinait en rien les ardeurs de ceux qui tentaient de le séduire, se dit Harry, amer.

C'était la seule raison pour laquelle Harry n'avait jamais essayé d'avoir une relation avec lui, bien qu'il soit intéressé depuis longtemps. Le Gryffondor avait eu des relations amoureuses ces dernières années et bien qu'elles aient été basées sur le respect et l'affection, il n'avait jamais ressenti cette intensité qu'il ressentait en étant simplement dans la même pièce que Malfoy. Mais quelque chose en lui l'avait toujours retenu parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas rejoindre la liste des nombreux flirts de Draco.

Tout en essayant d'oublier que c'était plutôt agréable d'être collé contre Draco Malfoy, Harry se redressa et fit un pas en arrière.

_-_ C'est sympa de te voir aussi, dit_ -_il.

Il contrôla sa voix pour qu'elle soit comme celle de son vis_ -_à_ -_vis : amusée, légèrement détachée mais sans aucune trace de rancœur. Avant qu'ils ne puissent parler de nouveau, une Rousse, grande et pulpeuse apparut et s'accrocha au Serpentard :

_-_ Draco chéri, tu ne veux pas… prendre l'air ? proposa_ -_t_ -_elle d'une voix de gorge.

Elle remonta une main possessive le long de son bras, ses longs ongles vernis ressortant sur le tissu noir de sa cape.

Harry eut l'impression que les lèvres de Malfoy se serrèrent un court instant mais la seconde suivante, il souriait largement à la Rousse alors il pensa qu'il s'était trompé. Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha encore.

_-_ En fait, amour, dit Draco d'une voix plaisante mais ferme, je suis un peu occupé en ce moment… peut_ -_être plus tard.

Il se dégagea de façon experte et se retourna ver Harry :

_-_ Et si nous cherchions une table pour continuer notre conversation, Potter ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Harry, il fit volte face et traversa la foule, laissant le Gryffondor hausser les épaules pour s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme irritée avant de le suivre.

Le temps qu'il rattrape Draco, ce dernier s'était installé confortablement à une petite table ronde dans une des alcôves de la salle principale. Il versait du vin blanc dans deux verres et tandis que Harry s'asseyait sur l'autre chaise, Draco lui tendit un des verres :

_-_ Pinot Grigio ?

_-_ Bien sûr, merci, répondit Harry après un moment d'hésitation.

Il but lentement alors que ses yeux détaillaient le séduisant Blond assis près de lui. Le Serpentard semblait complètement à son aise, son regard voyageant sur la foule, sa boisson à la main. Harry se racla la gorge :

_-_ Euh… Nous avions une conversation ?

Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur Harry qu'il fixa intensément.

_-_ Nous ne sommes pas obligés. Je me suis dit qu'après m'avoir presque renversé, m'aider à m'échapper des griffes d'Amber serait la moindre des choses. Elle n'arrête pas de me coller depuis que je suis arrivé. Et puis, ça ne me dérangerait pas de savoir ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps. Mais je ne vais sûrement pas te forcer à rester et à parler avec moi. Tu fais ce que tu veux, ajouta_ -_t_ -_il en observant de nouveau la foule. Que veux_ -_tu faire ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. De toutes les conversations qu'il avait imaginées avoir avec Draco Malfoy (et plutôt mourir que d'admettre le nombre très élevé de ces conversations imaginées), aucune n'avait commencé par Draco lui demandant ce qu'il avait envie de faire. En fait, d'après les histoires qu'il avait entendues sur Draco, les envies des autres n'étaient pas une chose dont se préoccupait beaucoup le Blond. Harry réfléchit un moment puis :

_-_ J'ai envie de rester. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu es devenu.

Les yeux gris se posèrent de nouveau sur lui avant de briller.

_-_ Très bien. Discutons alors.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent dans une sorte d'ambiance surréaliste pour Harry. Il fut évident que Draco souhaitait vraiment savoir ce que Harry avait fait depuis la défaite de Voldemort et de son côté, il raconta franchement sa vie depuis ce jour. Ils restèrent à leur table, discutant, riant et parfois, ils se disputèrent mais sans aucune agressivité. La salle bondée disparaissait peu à peu jusqu'à ce que, pour Harry, le monde ne se résume uniquement à Draco et à l'intérêt profond que le Blond lui portait.

Il y avait longtemps que Harry ne s'était pas amusé de la sorte. Draco était intelligent, drôle et charmant. Il était aussi, Harry en était bien conscient, incroyablement attirant.

Mais même si Harry avait pu oublié l'incapacité de Draco à rester avec quelqu'un plus d'une semaine, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait la moindre chance. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, même après que le Serpentard ait quitté sa famille et rejoint les forces de Dumbledore et même quand ils travaillaient ensemble pendant la guerre, Draco n'avait jamais fait comprendre à Harry qu'il souhaitait qu'ils soient plus que de simples collègues.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Draco semblait très intéressé. Et Harry était à la fois enchanté et convaincu que ce n'était qu'un rôle pour décourager une Amber toujours aussi optimiste et qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Par deux fois, elle s'approcha de leur table avant de s'accrocher à Draco tout en ignorant superbement Harry. Draco avait été poli mais ferme quand il déclina son invitation « pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger » et son « danse avec moi, s'il te plaît, Draco ». Mais quand elle s'approcha de leur table pour la troisième fois, Draco jura à voix basse.

Il se pencha vers Harry puis :

_-_ Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? lui demanda_ -_t_ -_il à voix basse.

Comme Harry lui lança un regard confus, il ajouta :

_-_ Est_ -_ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un ? As_ -_tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Le ton de sa voix était urgent et quand Harry comprit enfin et secoua la tête, Draco eut un grand sourire :

_-_ Parfait.

Juste au moment où Amber arriva à leur table, son derrière à peine couvert par sa robe ultra courte, Draco croisa doucement ses doigts avec ceux de Harry et il se glissa tout près du Gryffondor, leur deux mains entrelacées posées sur la table.

La Rousse détailla la scène, incrédule.

_-_ Draco ? Je croyais que tu allais me raccompagner chez moi, dit_ -_elle, d'un ton où pointait de l'espoir et un peu d'irritation.

Harry, fasciné, vit le sourire charmeur de Draco se durcir légèrement et quand le Blond prit la parole, sa voix était aimable mais un peu fraîche :

_-_ Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait croire ça, amour, mais tu peux oublier.

Il leva la main de Harry avant d'y presser les lèvres, son regard froid toujours fixé sur la jeune femme debout devant eux.

_-_ Je n'ai l'intention de raccompagner personne chez lui. Ou autre part, d'ailleurs.

Le visage brillant de colère et de déception, Amber s'éloigna. Draco haussa les épaules d'un mouvement désinvolte puis se retourna vers Harry :

_-_ Et voila. Où en étions_ -_nous ? déclara_ -_t_ -_il, les yeux pétillants d'humour.

_-_ Hum. Nous parlions de… de… balbutia Harry, les joues rouges.

Il fouilla sa mémoire pour essayer de se remémorer le dernier sujet de leur conversation mais Draco était maintenant confortablement appuyé contre lui, leur épaule et leur cuisse se touchaient et le dos de sa main le picotait encore à l'endroit où Draco avait posé la bouche. Le Blond regardait intensément Harry et cela devint très, très difficile pour le Brun de penser à autre chose que le fait qu'il espérait vraiment que tout ça n'était pas que de la comédie.

La main gauche de Draco tenait toujours celle de Harry et de la main droite, il traça des arabesques sur le poignet du Gryffondor.

_-_ Harry ?

Les yeux du Brun passèrent de leurs mains jointes aux yeux de Draco et son cœur manqua un battement au son de la voix du Serpentard prononçant son prénom. Peut_ -_être que ce n'était pas de la comédie. Peut_ -_être que… Harry s'obligea à parler d'une voix sûre :

_-_ Oui ?

De manière délibérée, Draco leva leurs mains jointes jusqu'à sa bouche et fit glisser légèrement sa langue le long du poignet de Harry. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et retint un gémissement.

_-_ Ça te dirait de prendre un peu l'air ?

Le cœur de Harry stoppa. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait exactement ce que Draco proposait. L'allégresse, le désir et un doux espoir le traversèrent tandis que son cœur se remit en route, battant deux fois plus vite. Puis le souvenir des habitudes de Draco refit surface et il hésita. Pour être franc, il y avait peu de choses qu'il souhaitait plus que de rester dehors avec le Blond sous un ciel étoilé. Puis être seul avec lui, plus tard, dans un autre endroit, beaucoup moins peuplé. Mais il n'était pas certain qu'il fût prêt pour le genre de relations que Draco préférait. Le type qui ne durait que quelques nuits. Ou, si les rumeurs étaient vraies, parfois à peine quelques heures. Mais tandis qu'il plongeait le regard dans celui de Draco, Harry se sentit envoûté par les yeux gris. Envoûté par l'intensité, l'intimité qu'il pouvait y lire. Il se sentait tenté, contre toute raison, par le désir qui était si séduisant, si évident et qui brillait dans ces yeux. Sans même avoir conscience d'avoir pris une décision, Harry entendit sa propre voix, pantelante de désir, répondre :

_-_ Oui, ça me dirait bien.

Quelque chose flasha dans les yeux de Draco et Harry ne savait pas si c'était la passion, le soulagement ou le triomphe. Ça pouvait être n'importe lequel des trois et Harry admit qu'il se souciait peu de savoir. Les doigts du Serpentard caressaient toujours légèrement la main de Harry et désormais il regardait Harry comme si ce dernier était un met particulièrement appétissant. Sans rien ajouter, Draco se mit debout et aida Harry à se lever. Et après avoir serré une dernière fois les doigts de Harry, il relâcha sa main et il commença à traverser la foule, Harry à ses côtés.

Ils étaient à mi_ -_chemin, en route pour les portes qui menaient vers la sortie quand Ron parvint à leur hauteur.

_-_ Hé, Harry ! Où étais….

La voix de Ron mourut quand il réalisa que Harry n'était pas simplement debout près de Draco mais qu'il marchait avec lui.

_-_ Malfoy, dit Ron d'un ton sec et froid.

Le fait qu'ils aient été alliés pendant la guerre n'avait pas changé grand_ -_chose quant aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ron se retourna délibérément pour mettre Draco à l'écart.

_-_ Harry, Hermione voudrait savoir si tu voulais te joindre à nous. Ils ont commencé à servir le dessert.

Harry, pendant un court instant, se demanda comment aurait réagi Ron s'il les avait surpris, quelques minutes plus tôt, se tenant la main dans l'alcôve ou ce qu'il dirait s'il savait où ils allaient et ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Harry éprouva un sentiment de culpabilité : il n'avait passé aucun moment avec Ron et Hermione. Il se dirigeait vers eux quand il était tombé sur Draco. Littéralement, en plus.

Il sentit une légère rougeur alors qu'il se souvenait de ces moments où Draco le maintenait contre lui, il était impatient de renouveler l'expérience mais avec un but plus précis.

_-_ Euh….

Harry essayait de trouver une solution diplomatique pour expliquer qu'il avait prévu autre chose pour le dessert quand Draco se fit entendre :

_-_ C'est une bonne idée, Weasley.

Le ton suave et intimiste que Draco avait utilisé avec Harry s'était évaporé : l'amusement détaché et un peu froid était de retour dans sa voix, cette voix que Harry avait toujours entendue avant ce soir. Avant ces heures passées ensemble à leur table, quand la froideur s'était réchauffée et que la distance s'était effacée.

_-_ Nous avons du temps, n'est_ -_ce pas, Harry ?

Avec un sursaut, Harry se rendit compte que Ron l'observait avec incrédulité et que Draco s'était tourné vers lui, attendant clairement qu'il confirme qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils restaient pour le dessert, tous les deux. Harry chercha ses mots :

_-_ Oui. Hum… oui.

Les joues du Brun se colorèrent d'un rouge vif tandis qu'il s'entendait dire oui à ce que Draco avait en tête. Son embarras augmenta encore quand il vit Ron froncer les sourcils, l'air soupçonneux alors que Draco leva un des siens, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Harry se reprit, se racla la gorge avant de déclarer d'une voix ferme et confiante :

_-_ Ron, nous allons vous rejoindre pour le dessert puis nous… il hésita un moment avant de continuer, nous irons jeter un coup d'œil au mémorial que Dumbledore a fait érigé dans le jardin de rose. Il fait très chaud ici, non ?

L'expression du visage de Ron changea si rapidement et de façon si radicale que c'en était presque risible. Son froncement de sourcils s'effaça et sa mâchoire tomba sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi gêné tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen de biaiser, il aurait ri à gorge déployée.

Draco, lui, n'avait pas du tout ce genre de contrainte : son sourire se fit diabolique et tranquillement il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry avant d'ajouter :

_-_ Oh, il fait très chaud. Torride, je dirai même.

Ses derniers mots étaient pleins de sous_ -_entendus. Ron émit des sons étranglés alors que Harry lui lança un regard exaspéré mais il rencontra de grands yeux gris innocents :

_-_ Tu n'es pas d'accord, Harry ?

Heureusement pour Harry, Hermione arriva près d'eux à ce moment précis. Elle observa la scène en un coup d'œil : l'expression outragée de Ron, la main désinvolte que Draco avait posé, en un geste possessif, sur l'épaule de Harry et la légère rougeur de ce dernier. Au grand soulagement du Brun, elle se contenta de lever les sourcils, l'air un peu étonné.

_-_ J'ai gardé une table. Heureusement qu'il y a quatre chaises, déclara_ -_t_ -_elle, avant de tourner les talons pour les guider vers un coin reculé de la salle.

La table avait été dressée pour trois mais au moment où ils l'atteignirent un quatrième couvert apparut comme par magie ainsi que du café, du thé et un plat chargé de tartes et autres pâtisseries.

Il y eut un silence gêné que Hermione mit à profit pour servir tout le monde et faire passer le plat de pâtisseries. Quand tout le monde fut servi, elle fixa Draco :

_-_ C'est bien de te revoir Malfoy, commença_ -_t_ -_elle d'une voix sûre. Qu'est_ -_ce que tu deviens ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le mariage de Mihalea. Tu sors toujours avec Peter ?

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur le visage de Draco : si le sourire du Serpentard ne s'était pas altéré, son regard gris, lui, se durcit un peu.

_-_ C'est sympa de te revoir aussi, darling. Je regrette le temps où tu étais mon patron : tu as un sens de l'humour assez particulier.

Hermione serra les lèvres à la mention du temps où elle avait été le supérieur de Draco pendant la guerre et des inévitables confrontations qu'ils avaient eues. Le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit quand il vit que sa remarque avait fait mouche. Sa voix avait de nouveau ces intonations polies et un peu froides que Harry connaissait si bien.

_-_ Je travaille toujours pour le ministère, darling. Et je ne suis jamais sorti avec Peter. Il avait besoin d'être accompagné pour le mariage de sa cousine, j'ai donc rendu service à un ami. Mais si jamais je le rencontre, tu peux être sûre que je lui dirai que tu as demandé de ses nouvelles.

_-_ Merci, dit Hermione, les yeux plissés. Harry, je peux te parler quelques secondes, s'il te plait ? ajouta_ -_t_ -_elle en se tournant brusquement vers le Brun.

Sans même attendre la réponse, elle se leva et s'éloigna tandis que Harry fit un geste d'excuse auprès de Draco et de Ron avant de la suivre. Pendant un moment, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée que de laisser ces deux_ -_là sans la présence d'un négociateur puis il haussa les épaules. Ils étaient assez grands pour bien se comporter et puis si les choses devaient dégénérer, il y avait assez de monde autour d'eux si jamais…. Les pensées de Harry furent interrompues quand Hermione attrapa son bras et le tira hors de vue de leur table.

_-_ Harry, qu'est_ -_ce que tu fais avec Malfoy ?

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit puis se referma. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait avec Draco ou plutôt ce qu'il aurait aimé faire mais qu'il ne faisait pas parce qu'on l'avait obligé à prendre un café et un dessert. Mais bon, il savait que la question de Hermione était rhétorique. Heureusement pour lui, elle continua sans même lui laisser le temps de parler :

_-_ Enfin, je veux dire… je sais qu'il est vraiment canon et tout ça mais il se sert des gens. Tu le sais, pourtant. Il ne reste jamais plus longtemps que trois ou quatre nuits avec une personne, jamais plus. Et il a tout fait pour te serrer, ce soir.

Les mots de Hermione glissèrent sur Harry sans vraiment avoir beaucoup d'impact. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de discours quand il l'avait suivie mais la dernière phrase retint son attention et il fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Hermione, Draco n'a pas fait attention à moi, ce soir. Pas au début, en tous cas. J'étais ici depuis très longtemps avant qu'il ne me parle et encore… C'est simplement parce que je l'ai bousculé sans faire….

_-_ Justement Harry, coupa Hermione. Il _faisait_ attention à toi. Il t'a suivi toute la soirée. Je le surveillais. Il est resté discret mais quelque soit l'endroit où tu étais, il apparaissait, lui aussi. Et tu ne l'as pas bousculé. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. J'ai tout vu. Tu te dirigeais vers moi et tu allais passer à côté de lui sans même le toucher. Mais quand Ron t'a appelé, tu as tourné la tête et il s'est placé sur ton chemin, Harry. Il voulait que tu le bouscules.

_-_ Vraiment ? demanda Harry en la fixant, abasourdi.

_-_ Oui, Harry. Vraiment, répéta Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est_ -_ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, en l'observant attentivement. Je devrais faire quelque chose ?

_-_ Harry, est_ -_ce que tu as complètement perdu la tête ? Il veut _coucher_ avec toi. C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse.

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit et ajouta :

_-_ A moins que ce soit tout ce qui t'intéresse, toi aussi.

_-_ Hermione, merci de t'inquiéter, déclara Harry d'un ton ferme, mais je sais ce que je fais.

_-_ Tu vas le faire quand même, n'est_ -_ce pas ? dit_ -_elle, résignée.

_-_ Hé, c'est toi qui as dit à quel point il était canon, fit remarquer Harry.

Il essayait de ne pas se mettre sur la défensive. Il savait très bien que Draco risquait de ne le vouloir que pour une nuit mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'Hermione lui rappelle ce fait. Son cœur se contractait déjà à l'idée de perdre Draco et il ne l'avait même pas encore eu.

Il y avait une inquiétude sincère dans les yeux de Hermione.

_-_ Harry, il t'intéresse depuis très longtemps. Imagine que tu couches avec lui et que tu te rendes compte que tu es attaché à lui… il pourrait te faire souffrir.

Harry y avait déjà pensé mais il avait repoussé cette idée dans un coin reculé de son esprit.

_-_ Hermione, je suis un grand garçon. Je connais les règles du jeu.

Elle le regarda un long moment puis soupira :

_-_ Très bien. On devrait y retourner. A mon avis, ces deux_ -_là n'ont plus de banalités à échanger à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry ricana tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers leur table :

_-_ Tu parles, ils n'avaient déjà plus rien à se dire trente secondes après notre départ. Voire quinze.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry s'appuya contre le mur de pierre et leva le visage vers le ciel étoilé. L'air de la nuit était doux et frais, rafraîchissant son visage en feu. Il faisait _vraiment_ chaud dans la Grande Salle et la dernière demi heure écoulée n'avait rien fait pour apaiser ses nerfs. La conversation autour du dessert s'était révélée pleine de pièges, genre mines anti_ -_personnelles sur lesquelles Ron et Draco avaient sauté avec une joie non dissimulée, le premier avec humeur et l'autre avec une désinvolture amusée. Harry avait eu l'impression d'être pris entre deux feux. Ron n'avait pas caché qu'il n'était pas du tout content de voir Draco à leur table et Draco avait fait de son mieux pour bien faire comprendre qu'il tolérait le Rouquin uniquement parce qu'il était avec Harry et que ce dernier souhaitait passer un moment avec ses amis. Pendant la conversation, il y eut des sarcasmes, des moqueries et pas mal de provocations…. tant et si bien qu'au moment où ils se levaient pour partir, Harry avait été sur le point de les étrangler, tous les deux.

Les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière, Harry faisait de son mieux pour oublier ce moment quand tout à coup il sentit une légère caresse contre son cou. Draco était juste devant lui désormais. Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de l'autre jeune homme et juste au moment où il se remémorait l'instant qu'il avait passé contre ce corps, c'est ce qui se passa à nouveau.

Harry sentit deux bras l'entourer, un au niveau de sa taille et l'autre au niveau des épaules, avant que Draco ne l'attire fermement contre lui. Il bougea de façon fluide entre les bras du Serpentard, son corps se plaquant contre celui du Blond et il posa ses mains sur les larges épaules, les yeux toujours clos. Il avait un peu la tête qui tournait, flottant sur la sensation d'être maintenu par l'homme dont il rêvait depuis toujours et il retint son souffle, attendant le baiser qui n'allait pas tarder.

_-_ Harry, murmura Draco dont les lèvres touchaient à peine la joue du Gryffondor, Harry, ouvre les yeux.

Harry obéit, soulevant lentement ses paupières pour révéler deux yeux déjà assombris par le désir. Draco prit une inspiration tremblante à la vue d'un tel spectacle.

_-_ Harry, je vais t'embrasser.

Le Brun hocha la tête et les yeux toujours plantés dans les siens, Draco se pencha, franchissant la faible distance qui les séparait et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent juste le temps d'une douce caresse. Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux et il s'abandonna totalement au baiser qui devint très vite passionné.

Draco pencha un peu la tête de côte, approfondissant le baiser et ses mains se déplacèrent le long du dos de Harry avant de s'arrêter au niveau des hanches pour les maintenir fermement contre les siennes. Harry sentit un frisson délicieux parcourir son corps à ce contact. Les baisers de Draco étaient passionnés mais contrôlés et Harry ne désirait qu'une chose : faire exploser ce contrôle. Nouant ses bras autour du cou du Blond, Harry se laissa submerger tandis que Draco le caressait jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble de désir.

Quand Draco se recula, Harry était tellement excité qu'il n'aurait rien dit si Draco l'allongeait pour le prendre ici et maintenant.

_-_ Harry, soupira le Blond dont la voix était beaucoup moins ferme et bien plus rauque à cause de la passion qui l'agitait.

Harry fut heureux de constater qu'il avait ce genre d'impact sur Draco.

_-_ Oui, Draco ? répondit_ -_il d'une voix, elle aussi, essoufflée.

Pendant un court instant, Harry put voir le désir à l'état brut flasher dans les yeux gris avant qu'il ne soit maîtrisé.

_-_ Tu sais, Harry, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire « oui »…. susurra Draco qui avait un peu retrouvé de son contrôle.

Sa voix avait de nouveau ses intonations amusées mais ses yeux avaient toujours cet éclat intense.

_-_ Je risque d'en profiter si tu ne fais pas attention, ajouta_ -_t_ -_il.

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, il reprit ses lèvres en un baiser à la fois torride et doux et les genoux du Brun se mirent à trembler.

Draco prenait son temps, explorant avec soin la bouche de Harry, langoureusement avant de laisser une pluie de baisers le long de son cou. Il semblait incapable d'abandonner complètement les lèvres gonflées de Harry, cependant : très souvent, il retournait leur rendre hommage. Harry avait le tournis et il se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de désir et de passion que créait Draco. Quand ce dernier releva la tête et repoussa doucement le Gryffondor, Harry dût faire un effort pour s'arracher aux douces sensations dans lesquelles il baignait. Pourquoi Draco le repoussait_ -_il ? Avait_ -_il changé d'avis ?

Draco posa de nouveau ses mains sur les hanches de Harry et l'attira contre lui, leurs deux érections se rencontrant, créant une douce pression qui fit frissonner Harry.

_-_ Harry, chuchota Draco d'une voix sûre, cette fois, basse et séductrice. Harry, tu sais que j'ai envie de toi, n'est_ -_ce pas ? Très envie.

Harry, qui quelques secondes plus tôt se posait justement la question, fut rassuré et hocha la tête.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour plonger son regard dans celui d'émeraude. Quand il parla de nouveau, sa voix était douce, avait des intonations intimes. Persuasives.

_-_ Et est_ -_ce que tu vas me laisser te faire l'amour, Harry ?

Ses yeux étaient toujours ancrés dans ceux du Brun mais il ondula doucement des hanches et Harry gémit, les paupières closes à cause de ce regain de sensations.

_-_ Oui.

La réponse avait été à peine audible mais c'était tout ce dont Draco avait besoin.

_-_ Viens chez moi.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une requête.

L'esprit de Harry lui répétait que c'était pure folie que d'aller avec Draco, qu'il risquait d'être un autre nom de la longue liste des relations de Draco mais un autre partie de lui, lui disait que c'était bien, que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours espéré et ce dont il avait besoin, peu importe le temps que cela durerait. Alors il s'entendit prononcer le seul mot qui franchissait ses lèvres quand Draco était concerné :

_-_ Oui.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La porte se referma derrière eux avec un clic et le sort de verrouillage s'enclencha automatiquement. Harry sursauta au bruit. Tout à l'heure, il avait été très réceptif dans le jardin de Poudlard mais maintenant qu'il était ici, dans l'intimité de l'appartement de Draco, il était incontestablement nerveux.

Draco se déplaçait tranquillement, agitant sa baguette pour allumer des bougies avant de la poser sur la table. Il enleva sa veste et la mit sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il s'arrêta devant Harry, une lueur prédatrice au fond de ses yeux gris.

_-_ Tu es beaucoup trop loin. Viens là.

Il tendit la main et lentement l'attira dans ses bras. Sans le serrer vraiment, il se pencha et il embrassa doucement le visage de Harry, le coin de sa bouche, son menton avant de retirer avec précaution ses lunettes pour mieux embrasser ses deux paupières.

Il sentait la nervosité de Harry et faisait tout pour le calmer : ses caresses étaient douces, pas aussi exigeantes qu'elles avaient été à Poudlard et Harry se détendit. Il noua ses bras autour du cou de Draco, sa réponse d'abord hésitante se faisait plus certaine, plus passionnée. Il était vaguement conscient du fait que Draco le guidait à travers le salon puis dans la chambre mais son désir montait de nouveau rapidement et quand ses jambes cognèrent contre le lit, il n'hésita pas une seconde alors que Draco l'allongeait sur le matelas ferme.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il flottait sur un nuage de sensations, le lit sous lui et le corps sensuel de Draco au_ -_dessus. Les doigts du Serpentard ouvraient sa chemise avec dextérité et sa bouche talentueuse faisait des merveilles sur sa peau ainsi révélée. Les mouvements de Draco étaient sûrs, la séduction lente et attentive et tandis qu'une petite partie de Harry lui faisait remarquer que Draco était doué pour une très bonne raison, la plus grande partie de son esprit était tout à fait consciente qu'il n'avait aucune chance de résister.

D'un autre côté, pensa_ -_t_ -_il avec ce qui lui restait de sa capacité à penser, il n'avait aucune envie de résister. Il voulait être ici et ce, depuis qu'ils avaient été à l'école. Et même si cela ne devait durer que cette nuit, il aurait au moins ça. Repoussant toute pensée à propos du futur, Harry se consacra totalement au présent, à Draco et à ce qui se passait entre eux.

La bouche de Draco se referma sur un téton et Harry se cambra, savourant la caresse. Ses mains se posèrent sur la tête aux cheveux blonds pour encourager le contact. Draco plaça ses mains sur le dos de Harry pour le tenir puis il fit glisser doucement sa langue sur sa poitrine jusqu'à l'autre téton pour le titiller et le rendre dur avant de le faire tourner entre ses dents et sa langue. Harry se mit à gémir, un son rauque et appréciateur et en réaction, Draco resserra son étreinte.

Les baisers se déplacèrent au centre du torse et Draco tourna la tête, sa joue contre la peau de Harry. Ses doigts virevoltaient sur son corps, cherchant puis trouvant le creux de son cou, les muscles de ses épaules, le tracé de ses côtes. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau du cœur comme s'ils avaient pu ressentir à quel rythme il battait puis Harry l'entendit murmurer son prénom :

_-_ Harry… Oh, Harry….

Le Brun le sentit respirer contre son torse et au moment où, émerveillé, il comprit au ton de Draco que le désir du Serpentard était aussi intense que le sien, le Blond s'assit avant de se lever pour se mettre debout près du lit.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, son regard détaillant Draco qui le fixait de ses yeux gris, presque noirs à cause du désir. Il observa avec envie le corps étalé de Harry, notant les cheveux en bataille, la poitrine qui se soulevait frénétiquement pour finalement s'arrêter au niveau de la bosse qui déformait le pantalon. Sans même faire attention, Draco se déshabilla avant d'aider Harry à se lever. Rapidement et sans prononcer une parole, il enleva les vêtements du Gryffondor et le coucha de nouveau sur le lit. Harry s'allongea sur le lit sans se faire prier, il avait hâte de sentir Draco contre lui, sans aucune barrière.

Le contact peau contre peau fut électrique. Draco était directement couché sur lui, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes, leur ventre et leur poitrine parfaitement alignés et leurs deux érections collées étroitement l'une à l'autre. Harry sentit monter un gémissement de pur plaisir mais Draco posa sa bouche sur la sienne, capturant le son qui se transforma en tremblements dans la gorge de Harry et les vibrations se répercutèrent dans la bouche de Draco.

Les mains de Draco attrapèrent les poignets de Harry pour les plaquer contre le matelas de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il mit fin au baiser pour mieux dévisager Harry. Il respirait difficilement et quant il parla, sa voix était essoufflée, comme elle l'avait été à Poudlard :

_-_ J'ai envie de toi, Harry. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Harry trembla, ses jambes s'écartant instinctivement et il entendit Draco prendre une inspiration sifflante.

_-_ Attends, dit Draco dont la voix n'était plus du tout égale.

Il relâcha un poignet pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il y prit un tube et se déplaça afin de se retrouver assis, un genoux de chaque côté des hanches de Harry, les yeux plongés dans ceux du Brun. Sans détourner le regard, il leva son autre main, celle qui tenait toujours le poignet de Harry, au niveau de ses lèvres qu'il posa sur le pouls. Il titilla cet endroit de la langue avant de plaquer sa bouche et de sucer doucement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis les referma, c'était trop…. le plaisir déferla en lui et il gémit de nouveau. Draco plaça la paume de Harry au niveau de son cœur et le Brun ouvrit les yeux quand il se rendit compte du rythme rapide :

_-_ C'est l'effet que tu as sur moi, Harry.

Il mit une quantité généreuse de gel sur ses doigts, reboucha le tube et le jeta sur le côté. Il lubrifia son autre main puis toucha l'entrée de Harry, massant de ses doigts agiles.

Harry cria, cambré et pantelant. Sa main se déplaça du torse de Draco à son épaule.

_-_ Oh mon Dieu… Draco… Oh, s'il te plait…

Les doigts enfoncés en Harry, Draco étala le gel sur son érection, les yeux fermés, son corps ondulant de plaisir anticipé.

_-_ Oh, oui, Harry… Maintenant.

Les mots avaient été dits sur le ton de l'urgence et Harry allait se retourner quand Draco le stoppa :

_-_ Non. Comme ça. Je veux te voir. Et je veux que tu me voies.

Il remonta doucement les genoux de Harry vers son torse et se plaça entre les cuisses du Brun, son regard soutenant toujours le regard vert.

_-_ Regarde_ -_moi, Harry. Regarde_ -_moi te faire l'amour.

Il le pénétra, lentement, sans à_ -_coup, entrant dans la chaleur étroite, les yeux gris rencontrant les yeux émeraude. Et quand il fut complètement à l'intérieur du corps accueillant, un long gémissement rauque lui échappa. Le visage brillant de plaisir, Draco ferma les yeux un long moment avant de les rouvrir pour croiser ceux de Harry.

Harry essaya désespérément de rester concentré sur Draco mais chaque fibre nerveuse de son corps était tendue à l'extrême. Il se sentait enfin complet et il mourrait d'envie de jouir. Aussi quand Draco commença à bouger, il sut tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir très longtemps. Il était conscient, à un certain niveau, que Draco prononçait son nom, que Draco tendait une main vers son sexe pour la refermer étroitement autour, que Draco jouit en lui. Ensuite, il tombait, tombait, son esprit en mille morceaux et son corps explosa quand il atteint l'extase.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry bougea légèrement, se détachant de la forme endormie de Draco pour pouvoir le regarder. Il était réveillé depuis un petit moment mais Draco, lui, dormait toujours donc il profita du moment pour graver cette image dans sa mémoire.

Il avait repensé aux évènements de la soirée, les rejouant dans sa tête pour ne rien oublier. Il se demandait s'il devait tenter sa chance et rester jusqu'à ce que Draco se réveille ou alors partir avant. Harry fronça un peu les sourcils. Draco avait semblé heureux d'avoir Harry dans son lit après qu'ils se soient nettoyés. Il avait même attiré Harry contre lui et passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir à ce souvenir : ça paraissait merveilleux, naturel et il s'était plu à croire que le lit de Draco était l'endroit idéal pour passer la nuit. C'était un fantasme bien sympa et Harry soupira doucement. Il ferait mieux de partir maintenant, pensa_ -_t_ -_il avec amertume. Si Draco se réveillait et qu'il était énervé par sa présence… ou pire, s'il était froid ou distant, Harry savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Harry s'assit sans bruit et se leva pour ramasser se vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Il venait de localiser son pantalon quand Draco parla de cette voix polie aux accents un peu distants :

_-_ Tu pars ? Et sans même dire au revoir ? Je pensais que tu étais mieux élevé que ça, Harry.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Draco qui n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux gris étaient grand ouverts et attentifs. Difficile d'y lire quelque chose.

Harry sentit ses joues s'embraser.

_-_ Désolé. Je ne savais pas ce que tu… Enfin, je me disais que, peut_ -_être, je devrais partir, expliqua_ -_t_ -_il d'un ton hésitant.

Draco continuait à l'observer, le visage fermé, les yeux insondables. Quand il reprit enfin la parole, il fit attention aux mots qu'il prononça :

_-_ C'est comme tu veux, Harry.

Le Gryffondor cessa tout mouvement, incertain. Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Absolument pas. Il avait supposé que Draco voudrait qu'il s'en aille. Mais là, Draco lui donnait le choix. Comme au début de la soirée, se souvint_ -_il brusquement, quand Draco lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester à sa table pour parler avec lui. Et Hermione qui disait qu'il avait tout fait pour attirer l'attention de Harry.

_-_ J'ai envie de rester, dit_ -_il, finalement.

Il fut récompensé par la même étincelle qu'il avait vue tout à l'heure dans les yeux gris et Draco parla de cette voix chaude et intime que Harry aimait tant :

_-_ Alors, reviens au lit.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau, des heures plus tard, ce fut à cause de la bouche insistante de Draco et de ses mains qui se baladaient sur son corps. Il roula pour faire face au Serpentard, son corps répondant automatiquement au toucher. La combinaison entre le sommeil et le désir qui montait lentement était très grisante. Il s'étira de tout son long, les bras bien au_ -_dessus de la tête et Draco en profita pour faire glisser ses mains sur le plus de peau possible, s'arrêtant pour jouer avec les tétons sombres. Harry grogna, des picotements de plaisir le parcourant.

_-_ Bien dormi ? murmura Draco.

Sa voix était un peu étouffée parce que ses lèvres descendaient lentement mais sûrement le long du ventre plat de Harry tandis que ses mains repoussaient les couvertures.

_-_ Ou… oui, répondit Harry d'une voix haletante.

Son sommeil était balayé par la montée brusque du désir quand Draco se mit à tracer de la langue toute la zone située sous son nombril. Et quand il releva la tête un instant pour lui sourire, Harry eut l'impression que son cœur avait raté un battement.

_-_ Excellent. Ça veut dire que tu es bien reposé. C'est bon à savoir.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête et mit dans sa bouche le sexe de Harry qui durcissait rapidement et suça en rythme. Puis il se recula, une main jouant toujours avec la queue du Brun.

_-_ Tu es bien réveillé ? s'enquit_ -_il alors que son regard brillait d'un éclat diabolique.

_-_ Oh, oui, réussit à dire Harry.

_-_ Bien. Allons nous doucher.

Et il tira Harry hors du lit pour le guider vers la salle de bains attenante.

Il y avait beaucoup de vapeur, l'eau était chaude et agréable tandis qu'elle cascadait sur sa peau. Mais les mains de Draco étaient bien plus agréables encore. Ses mains, pleines de gel douche, glissaient, le provoquaient tant et si bien que Harry devint pratiquement fou de désir. Il essayait de rendre Draco aussi désespéré que lui mais le Blond s'était placé derrière lui et le maintenait fermement en place. Ses doigts agiles et sa bouche gourmande étaient bien occupés, rendant Harry presque sans force. Le Gryffondor s'appuyait contre le Serpentard, la tête posée sur son épaule. Draco le tenait avec facilité, une main au niveau de sa hanche et l'autre voyageait tranquillement d'un téton désormais hyper sensible à son érection vibrante. Mais quand Draco parla, Harry comprit, malgré le cocon de sensation dans lequel il était enfermé, que le Blond était, lui aussi, proche du point de rupture.

_-_ Harry ? dit_ -_il d'une voix hachée à cause de l'effort qu'il fournissait pour se contenir. Harry, penche_ -_toi en avant et mets tes mains contre le mur.

Harry, légèrement déconnecté, bougea son poids en suivant les indications de Draco et se pencha pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Il sentit les doigts remplis de mousse se faufiler le long de son dos jusqu'à son anus. Il ondula contre les doigts et il entendit Draco gémir doucement.

Les doigts disparurent mais furent immédiatement remplacés par le sexe dur de Draco. Il sentit deux mains le tenir au niveau de la taille alors que le membre entrait lentement, très lentement en lui. Quand Draco fut totalement en lui, il resta là, sans bouger et pendant si longtemps que Harry était sur le point de crier de frustration.

Enfin, Draco commença à bouger et Harry fut au bord des larmes parce que c'était si doux, les mouvements étaient terriblement lents, presque hypnotiques et le monde de Harry se focalisa sur le sexe chaud et dur qui bougeait en lui avec tant de précaution. Draco se pencha sur son dos et plantait des baisers sur ses omoplates puis le mordit, d'abord gentiment puis moins gentiment et une main serpenta pour taquiner un de ses tétons.

Quand une seconde main fit de même, ce qui restait de l'esprit de Harry vola en éclat.

Les sensations nées des baisers et des morsures sur son dos ainsi que des pincements au niveau de ses tétons, étaient renforcées par le rythme lent de Draco et des vagues de plaisir montaient en Harry pour atteindre pratiquement le point de non retour. Sa respiration qui avait été haletante, s'arrêta et il resta dans cet état, à deux doigts de la jouissance, si longtemps qu'il crut qu'il allait en mourir.

Il pouvait sentir Draco trembler puis avec un grognement sourd et bestial, le Serpentard accéléra la cadence. Se mains agrippèrent les hanches de Harry tandis que ses mouvements se firent rapides et saccadés à cause de la passion de Draco qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvie. Draco poussa en lui une fois de plus et tandis qu'il sentit Draco jouir en lui, le Blond referma la main autour de son sexe pour le pomper en rythme. Au moment où Draco commençait tout juste à se calmer, Harry eut un orgasme si intense qu'il faillit tomber à genoux.

Harassé et tremblant, Harry se laissa traîné hors de la douche, essuyé et guidé vers le lit, incapable de prononcer une parole tant il avait été comblé.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry mit sa chemise et la boutonna. C'était le soir maintenant et ils avaient passé la journée à faire l'amour, une sieste, encore l'amour, deux repas décadents et une autre douche. C'était assez surprenant mais ils avaient eu des conversations tranquilles entrecoupées de moments de silence complice. Quand Harry avait fini par dire à Draco qu'il devait partir à cause d'un rendez_ -_vous prévu depuis longtemps avec quelqu'un du bureau, Draco lui avait fait un petit sourire avant de répondre qu'il supposait qu'il devait laisser Harry aller à son rendez_ -_vous. Il n'avait rien ajouté, cependant et la déception le submergea alors qu'il se rhabillait. Il était sur le point de partir quand le Blond dit d'un ton désinvolte :

_-_ Dîne avec moi demain soir.

Harry se retourna, plein d'espoir et le visage rayonnant, il répondit :

_-_ J'adorerai ça. On se retrouve où ?

Draco le regarda en silence pendant une minute puis sourit d'un air énigmatique :

_-_ Tu penses que tu retrouveras ton chemin jusqu'ici ? Je pense qu'on gagnera du temps si on se donne rendez_ -_vous ici.

Harry comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et il rougit violemment :

_-_ C'est… euh, une bonne idée.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent dans un délicieux brouillard pour Harry. Son travail l'occupait pendant la journée mais il passait toutes ses nuits en compagnie de Draco. Et bien que Harry se préparait avec trépidation à tout signe de lassitude chez le Serpentard, pour l'instant, il n'y en eut aucun.

En fait, Draco possédait tout ce que Harry attendait chez un amant : il était attentif, drôle, prévenant et totalement insatiable. Et s'il gardait encore un peu de sa réserve et bien, ce n'était pas une surprise, raisonna Harry. C'était un de ses traits de caractère, point barre. Il se contentait de ce que Draco lui offrait et il cachait son attachement croissant pour ne pas en demander trop.

Après près d'un mois, Hermione le coinça au boulot un jour et lui demanda ce qui se passait entre eux. Mais Harry haussa simplement les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Draco, à qui que ce soit. Il voulait garder leur histoire pour lui_ -_même, la garder privée et quand la fin, inévitable, aura sonné, il pourrait faire son deuil en paix. La vérité était qu'il était à deux doigts de tomber amoureux de Draco et il savait parfaitement que Hermione s'en rendrait compte tout de suite s'il parlait de lui. Donc il la repoussa, tout en la rassurant avec de vagues platitudes qui ne l'avaient pas convaincue, il le savait. Mais au moins, elle n'avait pas d'excuse pour insister sur le sujet.

Plaçant son sac de courses sur son bras gauche, Harry sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la porte de l'appartement de Draco. Draco lui avait donné le sort quelque jours plus tôt et de cette façon désinvolte, presque indifférente comme à chaque fois qu'il donnait quelque chose à Harry. Harry avait été enchanté, comme toujours quand Draco lui donnait quelque chose et bien qu'il se répétait que le Serpentard avait dû le donner à quantité d'amants précédents (c'était simple de le changer), il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Draco serait peut_ -_être intéressé par une relation plus sérieuse qu'un simple flirt avec lui. Après tout, bien qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis un mois, il savait déjà que le Blond était resté plus longtemps avec lui que ses autres amants.

Plongé dans ses fantasmes à propos du futur, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de s'arrêter, sur ses gardes, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, appuyée tranquillement contre le comptoir comme si elle avait tous les droits d'être là, se tenait Pansy Parkinson. Goyle, se dit_ -_il, elle s'appelait Pansy Goyle, maintenant. Il se souvint qu'elle avait épousé Greg, six mois plus tôt. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de le voir, au contraire, on aurait dit qu'elle l'attendait. Elle avait croisé ses bras et son visage était fermé, attentif. Quand elle parla, sa voix était polie mais froide :

_-_ Salut Potter. Désolée de te surprendre mais j'avais envie de te parler or Draco refuse de t'emmener chez nous, expliqua_ -_t_ -_elle avant de poser les yeux sur son sac. Tu apportes le dîner ? Et tu as le sort pour déverrouiller la porte ? Comme c'est charmant, ajouta_ -_t_ -_elle en désignant les placards et le frigo. Surtout, ne te gêne pas pour moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de gêner tes plans.

Harry se déplaça jusqu'au meuble près de l'évier et déposa les courses avec une attention excessive.

_-_ De quoi voulais_ -_tu me parler ?

Pansy tapota ses lèvres de son index.

_-_ Et bien, ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de te parler précisément mais plutôt te voir… t'observer quand tu parles de Draco.

Harry, confus, la dévisagea.

_-_ Quand je parle de Draco ? Je… je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de Draco avec toi. Enfin, je n'en parle à personne, précisa_ -_t_ -_il quand il se rendit compte que ses paroles avaient été impolies.

Surprise, Pansy leva les sourcils et elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

_-_ Vraiment ? A personne ? Tu n'as pas envie de te vanter et de dire que le Garçon_ -_Qui_ -_A_ -_Survécu est celui qui a réussi a attrapé Draco Malfoy ?

Sa voix avait pris des accents légers mais ses yeux le surveillaient toujours.

Harry sentit une rougeur naître à la base de son cou et remonter. Pansy, avec une incroyable précision, avait mis le doigt sur une des raisons qui faisait que Harry ne _voulait_ pas parler de Draco. Il exécrait les ragots sur sa vie personnelle. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il avait limité ses apparitions en public depuis la fin de la guerre mais cela n'empêchait pas les gens de bavarder sur sa vie. Et il avait appris durant ces dernières semaines que Draco détestait aussi les ragots sur son sujet. Et entre son nom et sa fortune, le tapage qu'on faisait encore autour de son rôle contre Voldemort pendant la guerre et son rang social élevé, Draco était constamment sujet à spéculation. Harry savait que si les gens apprenaient qu'ils étaient ensemble et ce depuis plusieurs semaines, ce serait un véritable cauchemar pour tous les deux.

Et puis, il était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il n'avait pas « attrapé » Draco. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé du futur. Ils vivaient au jour le jour, restant ancrés dans le présent.

Harry sortit les courses au hasard puis rangea le fromage, les fruits et la bouteille de Pinot Grigio que Draco appréciait tant.

_-_ Non, ça ne me tente pas. Et puis, je ne l'ai pas « attrapé ». Il est libre… libre de faire ce qu'il veut. De voir qui il veut.

Dire ces mots avaient été difficiles et Harry fut surpris de constater à quel point ça lui faisait mal de les prononcer à voix haute.

Pansy se rapprocha et le fixa d'un air songeur tout en prenant une grappe de raisin.

_-_ Tu es sérieux, Potter ? Tu serais prêt à laisser partir Draco si tu pensais qu'il ne voulait plus rester avec toi ?

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules sans faire de commentaire et un air triste passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne le cache rapidement. C'était une de ses craintes : personne n'avait intéressé Draco très longtemps et il ne s'attendait pas à être celui qui changerait cet état de fait. Mais il avait l'intention de rester aussi longtemps que Draco _voudrait_ et de profiter au maximum du temps passé ensemble.

Pansy l'observait toujours, les sourcils froncés et l'intensité de son regard commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle semblait hésiter sur un point puis elle hocha la tête comme si elle s'était finalement décidée :

_-_ Ecoute, Potter, voila l'histoire. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup depuis que Draco et toi avez commencé à sortir ensemble. Il nous présente toujours, à Greg et à moi, son flirt du moment mais avec toi… Il ne veut même pas parler de toi et encore moins t'emmener chez nous ! Tu sais, je me suis mise à imaginer des choses horribles. Mais je t'ai vu et c'est évident que tu es fou de lui, sourit_ -_elle, d'un air un peu triste. J'aurais dû m'en douter : tu es Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Harry la dévisagea, à la fois curieux de savoir pourquoi elle s'était inquiétée et estomaqué qu'elle ait pu lire si facilement en lui.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais fou de lui. Et pourquoi étais_ -_tu inquiète ? Que pensais_ -_tu que j'allais lui faire ? L'isoler dans un coin et lui balancer un sort impardonnable ?

Au grand étonnement de Harry, Pansy eut un large sourire.

_-_ Inutile de nier, je le vois très bien. Et pour répondre à ta question… beaucoup de gens pensent que c'est vraiment bien d'être vu en la compagnie de Draco Malfoy. Ils l'utilisent, en fait. C'est une des raisons qui fait qu'il ne reste pas longtemps avec la même personne. Ça ne l'intéresse pas d'être un accessoire. Bon, c'est vrai que, de toutes façons, personne ne l'a jamais vraiment intéressé bien longtemps… sauf toi, bien sûr.

Harry haussa les épaules, ses peurs refaisant surface.

_-_ Hum, je ne dirai pas qu'un mois c'est « très long ».

Pansy explosa de rire.

_-_ Un mois ? Potter, tu penses vraiment que ça fait un mois que Draco s'intéresse à toi ?

Elle sourit encore, clairement amusée par une blague qu'elle était la seule à comprendre.

_-_ Et bien, ça fait pratiquement un mois, rétorqua Harry sur la défensive. Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement….

_-_ Tu penses vraiment que ça fait un mois qu'il s'intéresse à toi….

Pansy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et à la confusion de Harry s'ajoutait un sentiment de catastrophe quand il comprit qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle trouvait de si drôle quand une voix froide s'éleva de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_-_ Voyons, Pansy chérie, je pense que Harry sait depuis quand lui et moi sortons ensemble, non ?

Surpris, Harry se retourna et se sentit embarrassé quand il fut évident que Draco était là depuis un certain moment. Pansy, de son côté, n'était absolument pas gênée.

_-_ Salut, Draco chéri. Je passais juste dire bonjour à… Harry.

Le Gryffondor sentit sa mâchoire tomber à cause de cette marque de familiarité, toute nouvelle mais Draco, lui, plissa les yeux.

_-_ Bien, tu as dis bonjour et maintenant sois une gentille fille et rentre chez toi.

Son ton était à la limite cassant mais Pansy ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle souriait toujours aussi largement.

_-_ Oui, Draco, je m'en vais. A propos, je comprends. Et c'est bien, tu sais. Pour être honnête, je suis heureuse.

Complètement paumé, Harry regarda les deux autres. Bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, il savait que les deux Serpentards se comprenaient.

Il fut soulagé quand il vit l'expression ennuyée de Draco se radoucir et un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.

_-_ Je dormirai tellement mieux ce soir en sachant que je t'ai rendue heureuse, Panse. Maintenant, au revoir et surtout dis bien à Greg que je lui envoie de nouveau mes sincères condoléances.

Pansy eut un dernier sourire dénué de remords puis se tourna vers Harry :

_-_ Tu me raccompagnes à la porte, Harry ?

Draco plissa de nouveau les paupières mais il ne dit rien tandis que Pansy entraîna Harry hors de la cuisine.

La jeune femme se tut jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte. Elle s'arrêta, l'observa avant de mette les mains sur ses hanches. Elle hésita une minute, tout à fait sérieuse cette fois puis finalement, elle déclara :

_-_ Il n'a jamais donné le sort de déverrouillage. A personne.

Puis elle sortit.

Harry resta figé sur place pendant un moment, l'esprit en proie au chaos. Tout à l'heure, il avait eu l'impression que Pansy savait quelque chose qui risquait de faire capoter sa relation avec Draco… et maintenant, elle lui disait que Draco lui faisait confiance comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, avec personne. Déterminé à découvrir ce qui se passait, Harry retourna dans la cuisine.

_-_ Draco, qu'est_ -_ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il avec précaution.

Il était très nerveux : il savait que l'échange que venaient d'avoir Draco et Pansy, avait un lien direct avec la place qu'il occupait dans le vie de Draco. Pendant un long moment, il ne sut pas si le Blond allait lui répondre ou non.

Draco se retourna enfin et lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

_-_ C'est juste que Pansy adore me rappeler qu'elle me connaît depuis très longtemps.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Il n'y avait pas que ça, il en était sûr et il voulait connaître la vérité. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis posa la question sans crier gare :

_-_ Draco, est_ -_ce que tu en as marre de moi ?

Le Serpentard leva les yeux, sincèrement surpris.

_-_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est_ -_ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Harry gigota, un peu honteux mais il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout :

_-_ Et bien, Pansy, répondit_ -_il d'une voix ferme. Tu l'as entendue. Elle semblait trouver amusant le fait que je pense que tu t'intéressais à moi depuis un mois. Je me suis dit qu'elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Comme le fait que tu te sois lassé mais que tu ne me l'avais pas encore dit.

L'air pensif, Draco détailla Harry comme s'il se demandait s'il devait répondre ou non et finalement il posa son verre de vin. Il prit Harry entre ses bras et posa une main contre le visage de son amant.

_-_ Harry, dit_ -_il d'une voix mesurée. Pansy sait que tu m'intéresses depuis… bien plus longtemps qu'un mois. Et elle peut se montrer très protectrice parfois donc je suis sûr qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tu n'allais pas t'amuser avec moi pour mieux me jeter ensuite.

Il leva un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ton intention, n'est_ -_ce pas, Harry ?

Le cœur battant et les yeux brillants, Harry secoua la tête tandis que l'espoir déferlait en lui.

Draco se pencha en avant puis attrapa la lèvre inférieure du Brun qu'il se mit à mordiller.

_-_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura_ -_t_ -_il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

La caresse devint très vite insistante et passionnée mais il se recula pour plonger son regard dans les yeux émeraude.

_-_ Et ce n'est pas mon intention non plus, Harry.

Deux mains coururent sur ses épaules et il fut fermement tiré en avant.

_-_ Bon, maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au clair, puis_ -_je te manger en guise de dîner ?

* * *

(Fin)

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? 

Franchement, elle n'est pas toute mignonne, cette fic ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends vos avis via review avec impatience.

Je vous donne rendez_ -_vous dans deux semaines avec la « suite » Worth the Wait (part I).

Ce OS est en deux parties et il raconte à peu près les mêmes évènements mais c'est un POV Draco.

Biz, Quiproquo.


	3. OS 2: Worth the Wait I

**Disclamer et notes: **cf. "avant_-_propos"

**Titre Original: **Worth the Wait

**Résumé: **La version de Attirance Mutuelle du point de vue de Draco.

**Remerciements** Merci à Artoung, Cyzia et Ishtar205 qui a accepté de rejoindre le HCL !

**Pardon pour le retard** mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je vous jure. Je m'explique : la semaine dernière je me suis offert, « Les Sims 2 : Nuits de Folie » et maintenant, j'en suis certaine, ce jeu est maléfique ! Sinon, comment expliquer que je passe mes nuits à jouer sans me préoccuper d'un besoin aussi trivial que le sommeil ? loool

_-_

**Note de Quiproquo** **** Pour une fois, je n'ai pas traduit le titre car je ne trouvais rien de bien alors j'ai le laissé en anglais. Je vous en donne quand même la signification : « Ça valait le coup d'attendre ». Vous voyez ? C'est pas top en français !

_-_

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.**

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Worth the Wait (part I).**

_-_

_-_

Mes yeux scannent la salle, te recherchant automatiquement, instinctivement. Les gens n'ont pas cessé de te tourner autour mais tu restes patient, amical, chaleureux même… cependant tu cherches quelque chose. J'aurais aimé croire que c'est moi que tu cherches mais je suis bien trop réaliste pour espérer une telle chose. Quand tu t'adresses à moi, c'est toujours sur un ton courtois, sans plus, mais ton sourire affectueux et cette lueur dans tes yeux n'ont jamais été vraiment pour moi.

Oh, nous avons été alliés pendant la guerre et nous avons étroitement travaillé ensemble plus d'une fois. Et bien qu'il y ait eu des moments où je remarquais ton regard posé sur moi avec une expression que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment laissé une chance. A chaque fois que mes yeux rencontraient les tiens et que je te questionnais silencieusement, tu détournais le regard et ton visage ne reflétait que de la politesse. Et l'orgueil m'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Pourquoi le ferais_-_je ? Ce n'est pas moi qui aie refusé ton amitié. Ce n'est pas moi qui restais distant pendant toutes ces années, le nez en l'air. Ce n'est pas moi qui prenais des airs condescendants et supérieurs.

Non.

Mais c'est moi qui fus blessé et humilié parce que tu m'avais rejeté lors de notre trajet en train lors de notre première année.

C'est moi qui étais malade de jalousie, en deuxième et troisième année d'abord quand j'ai cru que tu étais l'Héritier de Serpentard, puis quand je t'ai vu sous ta cape d'invisibilité à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Mais je n'étais pas jaloux parce que tu pouvais être l'arrière arrière arrière… (et ainsi de suite) petit_-_fils de Salazar ou parce que tu possédais une telle cape. Non, j'étais jaloux du fait que tu partageais de tels secrets avec Weasley et Granger. Mais pas avec moi.

C'est moi qui avais incroyablement peur et qui ne devais surtout pas le montrer pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lors de notre quatrième année.

C'est moi qui fus si secoué par ton arrivée, par ta simple présence que je ratai mon sort de lévitation et que mon verre se brisa au sol pendant nos BUSE de cinquième année. Et ce fut à ce moment_-_là, seulement, que je compris que mon intérêt pour toi allait au_-_delà d'une simple envie d'être ton ami.

C'est moi qui étais secrètement heureux d'être ton partenaire en cours de potion, pendant notre sixième année, car cela me fournissait une excuse pour te toucher de temps en temps.

C'est moi qui étais si profondément amoureux de toi lors de notre septième année que je n'en dormais pas la nuit car, si à l'époque j'avais déjà renié Lucius et Voldemort, je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils n'essaieraient pas de m'ensorceler pendant mon sommeil pour que je sorte de l'école et qu'ils puissent m'apposer de force la Marque des Ténèbres. C'est moi qui me retins lors de notre dernière poursuite du Vif pour te laisser gagner le match Gryffondor versus Serpentard car, malgré mon envie tenace de te vaincre, je voulais, tout autant, que tu termines ta scolarité en ayant au moins une chose qui n'ait pas changé et qui ne soit en aucune façon lié à de tristes souvenirs.

Et pourtant tu es resté distant. Tu as maintenu une barrière entre nous : tout en restant courtois, tu ne m'approchais que lorsque tu avais besoin de moi durant la guerre. Est_-_ce que tu sais, au moins, à quel point j'avais envie de toi ? A quel point je me languissais de toi ? Sais_-_tu combien de fois et de combien de façons différentes, j'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire ? Me convaincre que j'étais aussi indifférent que toi ? Ou alors que mes sentiments n'avaient rien à voir avec toi, que je te désirais simplement parce que tu étais le fruit défendu, que tu étais tout ce que je ne devais pas désirer ou que j'avais envie de toi juste pour relever le défi de te séduire et non pas pour toi_-_même ?

Si tu comptes toutes ces tentatives, tu sauras le nombre de fois où je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier. Où je n'ai pas réussi à nier mes sentiments. Pansy est au courant. Elle l'a toujours su. Plus d'une fois, elle a littéralement levé les bras au ciel en voyant que j'étais incapable de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Elle était déterminée à me prouver qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dignes d'intérêt et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'a jamais trop fait de commentaires désobligeants sur mes nombreuses liaisons. Je suppose qu'elle se disait que, dans le lot, je trouverais forcément quelqu'un capable de me faire oublier Harry Potter.

Mais ce ne fut jamais le cas. La situation a vraiment commencé à frustrer Pansy et, après son mariage avec Greg, c'était comme avoir une autre mère, une mère infernale. C'est une très bonne amie, je sais. Plus que ça, en fait. C'est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue et depuis que j'ai quitté mon foyer, elle a essayé de prendre la place de ma mère. Soyons clairs : Pansy est quelqu'un que j'adore, quelqu'un pour qui je tuerais, je serais même capable de mourir pour la protéger. Mais, mon Dieu, vivement qu'elle ait un gosse pour qu'elle me laisse un peu tranquille !

Bref, le point important c'est qu'elle veut que je me « range », que je sois « heureux », comme si je savais à quoi elle faisait référence…. Et, depuis, elle a cette idée fixe : puisque je n'arrivais pas à m'intéresser à d'autres, je n'avais qu'à aller te voir pour savoir si j'avais toujours envie de toi ou si je pourchassais un fantasme. Comme ça, je pourrai t'oublier et avancer, me dit_-_elle. En fait, elle était devenue assez soûlante et c'est à cause d'une de ses machinations, pas du tout subtile, que je me retrouve à cet anniversaire célébrant la fin de la guerre.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'y rendre mais un jour, au Ministère, Pansy est tombée sur Granger qui fut trop heureuse de lui apprendre qu'elle avait réussi à te convaincre d'y aller. Et à partir de ce moment_-_là, Pansy ne m'a plus lâché :

_-_ Vas_-_y. Va le rencontrer, m'a_-_t_-_elle répété. Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis presque trois mois. Peut_-_être que tu te rendras compte qu'il ne t'attire plus. Peut_-_être que tu vas le voir et te demander pourquoi tu as perdu tellement de temps.

Finalement, j'ai préféré ne plus discuter : c'était plus facile d'y aller que de trouver des excuses pour ne pas y aller.

Sauf que maintenant que je suis là, ce n'est pas plus facile, évidemment.

J'ai besoin de te voir, de t'observer et je me rends compte que je ne t'ai absolument pas oublié, que j'ai toujours envie de toi. C'est douloureux mais c'est comme ça. Toute la soirée, je t'ai dévoré des yeux. Granger m'a grillé plus d'une fois en train de te dévisager et, bien qu'elle ne t'ait pas encore prévenu, je suis sûr qu'elle le fera à la première occasion… ce qui me laisse deux choix.

Soit je m'en vais très vite, comme ça, quand Granger te dira que je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux, tu ne pourras pas vérifier par toi_-_même (car, bien sûr, toi, tu n'as rien remarqué). Soit je vais à ta rencontre et j'essaie de savoir, une fois pour toutes, si oui ou non, je t'intéresse. Si oui et si je peux te faire admette ce fait avant que Granger ne te prévienne, alors, même si elle te raconte ce qu'elle a vu, tu pourras toujours décider de ce qui adviendra entre nous.

Ce n'est pas que je ne pourrais pas te séduire. Je suis pratiquement sûr d'y arriver. Après tout, je suis conscient de mon propre sex_-_appeal et je sais que tu pourrais être attiré par moi. J'ai détesté le fait que tu ais couché avec Terry Boot pendant une bonne partie de notre septième année. Il se la racontait tellement que, plus d'une fois, j'ai eu envie de l'étrangler de mes propres mains. Mais au moins, je savais que tu étais homosexuel. Avant, je le suspectais mais je n'en étais pas vraiment certain.

Et j'observais, fou de jalousie, quand tu trouvais du réconfort et du plaisir dans les bras d'autres personnes. Pas autant que moi, je l'admets, mais je savais que moi, je n'avais aucun sentiment pour eux. Cela a toujours été clair. Et à chaque fois que tu commençais une nouvelle relation, j'attendais, mort de trouille, le jour où tu tomberais amoureux, le jour où je te perdrais pour toujours.

Je pense que, lorsque nous collaborions pendant la guerre, j'aurai pu te séduire. Les choses étaient différentes à l'époque : la vie au jour le jour, intense, le danger, le stress, les terribles pertes. Les gens avaient tendance à chercher du réconfort entre les bras de n'importe qui.

Tu avais été si souvent fatigué, effrayé ou tout simplement en manque de contact physique. J'aurais tout donné pour t'offrir ce contact et souvent tes besoins étaient si forts que je pense que tu aurais accepté. Mais je me suis retenu car je me serais toujours demandé si tu avais accepté à cause de la personne qui te l'offrait ou simplement à cause du contexte.

Et il faut que ce soit la première possibilité. Je suis sûr de ça et je l'ai toujours su. Depuis des années.

Pour moi, c'était très facile de rester distant avec ceux auprès de qui je trouvais le soulagement physique dont j'avais besoin, mais j'aurais été dévasté si j'avais appris que tu avais trouvé ce genre de soulagement avec moi sans réellement t'impliquer.

Si et quand je te séduirai, Harry, je veux que ce soit à cause de _moi._ Parce que tu as besoin de ce que _je_ te donnerai. Parce que tu as besoin de ressentir ce que _je _te ferai ressentir.

Je serais trop vulnérable face à toi si tu ne t'engageais pas ainsi.

En ce moment, tu marches vers moi, mais pas dans ma direction en particulier. Je sais que Granger est quelque part derrière moi, tu ralentis un peu, le temps de sourire à Parvati Patil mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas. C'est évident que ton objectif est d'arriver jusqu'à Granger et tu y es presque quand Weasley t'appelle. Tu tournes la tête vers lui mais tu continues sur ta lancée et il n'y a rien de plus facile que de me mettre sur ton chemin et d'attendre l'inévitable collision. Parfait.

Tu marches à grands pas et quand tu me bouscules, une de tes jambes se faufile entre les miennes, ton bras se glisse sous le mien et tu t'accroches instinctivement à mon dos pour retrouver l'équilibre. Tu encaisses pratiquement toute la force de l'impact parce que je m'y attends, je t'attends et je t'attrape avant de te prendre dans mes bras.

C'est exquis. J'ai l'impression que ta place est là, entre mes bras. Tu lèves ton visage souriant vers le mien, prêt à t'excuser puis tu vois exactement qui tu as bousculé.

Tu ouvres grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, bien vite remplacée par une étincelle d'intérêt que j'ai imaginée des milliers de fois. Si nous n'étions pas au milieu de la foule, je sais que je me pencherai pour te voler le baiser que je rêve d'échanger avec toi depuis tant d'années.

Mais hélas, nous sommes dans une salle bondée, alors j'attends juste que tu te dégages. Et tu le fais avec tant de mauvaise grâce que je ne peux empêcher l'espoir de naître en moi. Je sors, sur un ton désinvolte, une remarque à propos de notre façon de nous rencontrer et mon espoir augmente encore car tu ne te caches pas derrière une phrase polie. Tu me réponds sur le même ton amusé, l'humour faisant briller ton regard émeraude. Et je m'y perds, je m'y noie, quand Amber fait son apparition.

Même si elle n'avait pas eu le malheur de m'interrompre au moment où j'avais enfin réussi à capter ton attention, Amber ne m'aurait pas intéressé plus de quarante cinq secondes. C'est le type de personnes que j'évite comme la peste. Oh, elle est magnifique, mais collante et avide. En un mot, une arriviste. Elle révèlerait le moindre détail personnel qu'elle découvrirait sur moi à tous ceux qu'elle connaît (et ils sont très, très nombreux). De plus, elle voudrait que je l'emmène à des soirées VIP et dans des restaurants super chers (pas vraiment parce qu'elle aime la nourriture mais parce qu'elle pourrait dire qu'elle y était et puis elle espérait y être vue) sans parler du fait qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je la comble de cadeaux. Il y avait un mot précis pour définir ce genre de personnes et ça ne me dérange pas de l'utiliser si ça me permet de m'en débarrasser, mais je tente la manière douce d'abord. En fait, avec elle, j'ai essayé toutes les méthodes, en vain. Soit elle est vraiment têtue soit, pour quelqu'un qui a de telles ambitions sociales, elle a vraiment du mal à comprendre quand on lui dit non subtilement.

Je dégage mon bras de son emprise et profite de ta présence pour lui faire croire que nous étions en pleine conversation. Je me dirige vers l'intimité toute relative d'une alcôve, un peu plus loin, sans même regarder en arrière. Je sais que tu me suivras parce que la courtoisie t'y oblige et je compte sur tes bonnes manières.

Au moment où tu me rejoins, je verse du vin dans deux verres. Et tandis qu'extérieurement je donne l'impression d'être à mon aise, intérieurement, je repense, en de glorieux détails, les quelques secondes que tu as passées entre mes bras. Et j'essaie, désespérément, de me tenir au fait suivant : si je veux te serrer dans mes bras encore une fois, il faut que ce soit parce tu en as vraiment envie et non pas parce que je t'aurais séduit ni parce que tu aurais envie de te taper quelqu'un que tu considères comme dangereux, à titre d'expérience.

Je risque de perdre beaucoup trop entre tes bras, Harry, alors je dois être sûr de recevoir quelque chose en échange.

Et n'est_-_ce pas ironique ? Je connais ma propre réputation : je suis Draco Malfoy, celui qui refuse tout attachement sentimental. Celui qui est toujours partant pour combler les besoins physiques de ses partenaires mais qui rejette tout engagement. Celui qui n'a pas de temps à consacrer aux autres, d'après les ragots. Et j'ai _peur._

J'ai peur que tout ce que j'ai refusé de donner aux autres me soit arraché et déposé à tes pieds.

Et tandis que tous les autres ont demandé, exigé et même supplié, toi, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire tout ça. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de tout te donner.

Donc pour préserver le seule chose que je peux encore protéger (ma fierté), même à ce stade, au tout début de ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous, il faut que je sois sûr que tu fais exactement ce que tu as envie de faire.

J'ai toujours souhaité que le jour où tu me donnerais quelque chose, ce serait de façon libre et volontaire. Crois_-_moi, Harry, j'accepterai sans remords tout ce que tu as à m'offrir mais j'ai besoin d'être certain que tu me l'offres parce que tu as envie de me le donner et pas pour une autre raison.

Je ne le supporterai pas si tu le faisais parce que tu te sens coupable ou parce que tu as pitié de moi ou parce que tu t'y sens obligé. Je préfère ne rien recevoir plutôt que d'obtenir quelque chose dans de telles conditions.

Je veux être clair sur ce point donc, quand nous en avons fini avec nos questions « veux_-_tu un peu de vin ? » et « nous avions une conversation ? », je te regarde dans les yeux et t'explique en beaucoup trop de mots que tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Le plus difficile, cependant, c'est de te poser la question suivante. J'ai du mal à soutenir ton regard car si jamais je vois que tu te retranches de nouveau derrière la politesse, cela me tuerait. Alors, j'observe la foule et te demande :

_-_ Que veux_-_tu faire ?

Il se passe une éternité avant que je n'entende ta réponse et, quand tu parles enfin, c'est exactement ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre à cet instant :

_-_ J'ai envie de rester, me dis_-_tu.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le temps file et je nage dans le bonheur en sachant que j'ai toute ton attention. Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, ton ton chaleureux m'est exclusivement réservé.

J'ai en la tête qui tourne.

Deux fois, Amber est réapparue et deux fois je l'ai repoussée. Et à chaque fois, tu as observé la scène, confus et étonné par le fait que je ne sois pas attirée par elle. Voyons, Harry, comme si je pouvais la préférer à toi…. Mais elle s'approche une troisième fois et bien que je ne lui aie montré aucun intérêt, j'ai peur que tu ne croies que je me contente de rester poli avec toi. J'ai peur que tu partes. Alors, je décide de passer à l'action et je te demande :

_-_ Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Tu ne me réponds pas tout de suite et la joie fait battre mon cœur. Si tu avais un petit ami, tu te serais attendu à cette question, or tu es adorablement déconcerté, donc je précise :

_-_ Est_-_ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un ? As_-_tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Tu secoues la tête et mon sourire s'élargit :

_-_ Parfait.

Puis je fais ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé : je me rapproche de toi et je te prends par la main. Je profite un peu de la situation, je m'en rends bien compte. Et comme c'est une chose que je me suis juré de ne pas faire, je te relâcherai dès qu'Amber s'en ira.

Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Tu me regardes, surpris et amusé tandis que je me débarrasse d'Amber pour de bon. Quand je tourne la tête vers toi, ton visage rougi par un timide désir suffit à m'exciter. Tout à coup, j'ai envie de goûter tes lèvres et mon envie est tellement forte qu'elle te déconcerterait à coup sûr :

_-_ Harry ?

Tu lèves les yeux vers les miens et ils reflètent tant de choses que je n'arrive pas à les déchiffrer.

_-_ Oui ?

Mon Dieu. Si tu savais l'effet que ce seul mot de toi a sur moi. J'ai envie de te renverser sur cette table minuscule et de te dévorer. Je veux te titiller, te combler de plaisir jusqu'à ce que la passion te rende incohérent. Je veux m'enfoncer dans la douce chaleur de ton corps et atteindre l'extase.

Je contrôle le désir qui tempête en moi et je me permets le simple plaisir de lever ta main, toujours serrée dans la mienne, pour poser ma bouche au niveau ton pouls.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, nous sommes dehors dans le jardin de roses, près du mémorial. Tu es agacé parce que Weasley et moi t'avons énervé et embarrassé pendant la dernière demi_-_heure. Ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que j'étais assis près de toi, face à Weasley et Granger, alors que j'avais une érection. Je mourrais d'envie de dire à tes amis que bien que tu les adorais, tu préférais être seul avec moi…. Je ne pouvais rien dire, bien sûr, donc j'ai essayé de voir le bon côté des choses en provocant Weasley. Et ça m'a amusé de voir qu'il répondait à mes provocations à chaque fois.

Et pendant tout ce temps, ta réponse quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais prendre l'air n'a pas cessé de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit. T'entendre dire « oui, ça me dirait bien » de cette voix haletante avait quelque chose de très excitant.

Tu es debout devant moi, les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière, soulagé d'être ici et je ne peux pas résister. Je me penche et caresse légèrement ton cou avant de te prendre dans mes bras. Je m'attends presque à un peu de résistance, de distance… un truc qui montrerait que, bien que tu me laisses te toucher et t'embrasser, tu me gardes tout de même hors de ton jardin secret. Mais tu bouges sans résistance, tu t'offres à moi et tu lèves ton visage vers le mien.

Je baisse les yeux, je te vois consentant et je sais que tu accepteras mon baiser mais j'ai attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il ne se déroule pas exactement comme je l'ai imaginé.

_-_ Harry, je chuchote contre ta joue. Harry, ouvre les yeux.

Tu obéis, tes paupières se lèvent lentement pour révéler deux yeux déjà assombris par le désir et je retiens ma respiration.

_-_ Harry, je vais t'embrasser.

Tu hoches la tête et je me penche en avant, le regard toujours plongé dans le tien et nos bouches se rencontrent en un doux baiser, plus suave que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Je n'arrête pas de penser que je veux que tu me regardes pendant notre premier baiser mais en fait, c'est moi qui ai besoin de cette connexion.

La baiser s'approfondit presque immédiatement et tu y réponds de façon si libérée, si complète, que mes yeux se ferment et je me laisse submerger par toutes ces sensations, sans aucune hésitation. Tu incarnes tout ce dont j'ai rêvé, tes bras se resserrent autour de moi, tu ouvres la bouche sous la mienne et ton corps se plaque contre le mien d'une façon totalement désinhibée et je me dis qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu es si expansif. Tu as eu d'autres amants, je sais, mais cette envie, à la fois douce et sauvage, n'est que pour moi.

_-_ Harry ?

_-_ Oui, Draco…

« Oui, Draco »…. Ces mots résonnent en moi et je veux t'entendre les prononcer encore et encore alors que tu es allongé sur mon lit, nu et t'offrant à moi. J'ai juste assez de présence d'esprit pour me rendre compte à quel point j'ai envie de toi et je me recule un peu, le temps de te prévenir que si tu continues à me dire « oui », je risque d'en profiter.

Et je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps, je pose à nouveau ma bouche sur la tienne, et je te goûte, je t'explore autant que je veux. La courbe de ton cou est exquise et je pourrais passer des heures à en étudier le creux mais la douceur de tes baisers est une drogue et je retourne sans cesse à tes lèvres.

J'essaie de garder le contrôle, de ne pas céder à l'envie de t'allonger au sol pour te prendre ici et maintenant. Je me détache à contrecoeur et je te maintiens contre moi, laissant mes mains glisser le long de ton dos. Tu trembles, moi aussi, et ce constat m'étonne vraiment.

_-_ Harry, tu sais que j'ai envie de toi, n'est_-_ce pas ? je murmure tandis que nos érections se touchent. Très envie.

Tu hoches la tête. Dans tes yeux brille le désir et je sais que mon envie doit être tout aussi évidente dans les miens. Et je dois me concentrer, réunir toute la force de ma volonté pour réussir à contrôler ma voix et à te demander d'un ton sûr :

_-_ Et est_-_ce que tu vas me laisser te faire l'amour, Harry ?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tu es nerveux maintenant que nous sommes dans mon appartement et savoir ça me rassure. Ça me rassure car ça prouve que tu es conscient de ce qui se passe entre nous. Ça veut dire que tu as fait un choix délibéré. Et tu as eu l'opportunité, plus d'une en fait, de faire un autre choix avant que nous quittions l'école. Nous avons traversé la Grande Salle pour partir et nous avons été retenus par la cérémonie de clôture. Tu aurais pu aider Dumbledore quand il a demandé des volontaires pour rester cette nuit et monter la garde près du mémorial. Ou tu aurais pu accepter l'invitation de Granger qui te proposait de rejoindre tes anciens camarades de Gryffondor chez Weasley pour finir la soirée.

C'était très risqué, quand j'y pense, de prendre le temps de t'amener ici. J'aurais pu te faire l'amour, là_-_bas, à Poudlard : j'aurais jeté des sorts de silence et d'intimité avant de t'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche et parfumée. Nous l'aurions fait sous le ciel étoilé et j'avoue que c'était tentant, surtout que tu n'aurais pas dit non car tu étais déjà très excité. Mais je me suis retenu, je t'ai laissé une chance de changer d'avis.

Parce que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin que tu fasses ce choix l'esprit clair. Casser l'ambiance pour mieux la recréer, en quelque sorte.

Ça veut dire que tu dois reconnaître être venu à mon appartement, intentionnellement, volontairement, pour faire l'amour avec moi. Je n'ai pas profité de ton état quand nous étions à Poudlard bien que j'en aie eu très envie. Je n'ai pas tenté de te séduire quand tu étais déjà excité, quand ton jugement était altéré par ton corps.

Mais je vais te séduire maintenant.

Je tends la main vers toi, je te touche, doucement, sans rien exiger et je dépose de doux baisers sur ton visage et dans ton cou. Mes gestes sont lents, attentionnés et tu finis par te détendre. Ta respiration devient haletante tandis que tu lèves les bras pour les refermer autour de mon cou. Cependant, je me retiens toujours, titillant ta bouche en mordillant tes lèvres mais je refuse le baiser profond et intime dont tu as clairement envie. C'est toi qui commences à exiger, maintenant. C'est ta langue qui souligne mes lèvres alors que tu ondules des hanches comme pour me supplier, ton désir à nouveau présent. Je te guide vers ma chambre et désormais je réponds complètement à tes baisers, à tes caresses, pendant que mes mains découvrent les muscles fermes de ton dos puis les courbes bien bombées qui se trouvent en dessous.

Alors que je prends le contrôle du baiser, de ton corps, tu fonds contre moi, te soumettant totalement. Et quand, enfin, tu t'étends sur mon lit, la chemise ouverte, ma bouche agace ton téton durci et tu t'étires contre moi avec tant d'abandon que je suis à deux doigts de perdre toute raison.

Tu gémis et le son va droit à mon sexe vibrant. L'extase n'est pas loin, vraiment pas, alors je tourne la tête et pose mon oreille contre ta poitrine pour écouter le rythme fou de ton cœur. Et avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher, je murmure ton prénom :

_-_ Harry… Oh, Harry….

Ma voix est saturée de passion, de désir et d'émerveillement.

Je veux que ce moment dure éternellement, je veux te faire connaître un plaisir comme tu n'en as jamais connu avant mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas tenir encore très longtemps. Et au vu de tes mouvements de plus en plus frénétiques et de ta respiration pantelante, je peux dire que tu ne tiendras pas très longtemps non plus.

Je me lève, retire mes vêtements avant de faire de même pour toi. Quand nous retombons sur le lit, tu écartes automatiquement les jambes pour m'entourer avant de pousser un de tes adorables gémissements. Je me penche pour en capturer le son avant de le laisser résonner jusque dans mon âme.

_-_ J'ai envie de toi, Harry. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

En réponse, tu écartes tes jambes un peu plus et je m'installe plus confortablement encore contre le creux parfait de tes hanches. Cette nouvelle intimité envoie une décharge de pur plaisir brûlant à travers mon corps et comme l'orgasme se rapproche, je m'éloigne de toi pour m'asseoir et ouvrir le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

Je me déplace pour m'installer avec un genou de part et d'autre de tes cuisses, le tube de lubrifiant dans une main, l'autre tenant ton poignet comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Le pouls bat à vive allure sous mon pouce, aussi vite que tout à l'heure à Poudlard (ça paraît si loin). Et de nouveau, je goûte ta peau. Tes yeux magnifiques se voilent un moment avant de se fermer et un autre de tes délicieux gémissements franchit tes lèvres. Je pose ta main au niveau de mon torse et quand tu sens le rythme de mon cœur, tu ouvres grand les yeux.

_-_ C'est l'effet que tu as sur moi, Harry.

Mes doigts lubrifiés sont occupés maintenant, touchant ton entrée, te préparant tandis que je bouge comme si j'étais déjà en toi. Mes doigts s'enfoncent et tu ondules, tu gémis. Tu halètes, tu supplies maintenant et ça me rend pratiquement fou. Mais quand tu vas pour te retourner, je t'arrête immédiatement…. Je veux te faire face. J'en ai besoin. Il faut que tu saches que c'est moi. Il faut que tu me voies. Il faut que ce soit ta dernière décision consciente et je me place contre toi avant de cesser tout mouvement.

Tu plonges tes yeux dans les miens, tu attends, tu espères et tandis que je soutiens ton regard, je te dis ce que j'ai besoin de dire :

_-_ Regarde_-_moi, Harry. Regarde_-_moi te faire l'amour.

Et tes yeux verts, scintillants et assombris par le désir sont écarquillés et rivés aux miens. Quand je suis, enfin, totalement en toi, c'est moi qui ne peux supporter l'intensité du moment. Je garde les paupières baissées pendant un long moment et le gémissement que j'entends, cette fois, sort de ma bouche. Et quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, mon corps bouge dans la chaleur de ton corps.

Nous sommes tous les deux incapables de raisonner désormais, nos mouvements sont rapides et fluides. La pression augmente avec notre passion. Je tends la main pour la refermer autour de ton sexe et je bouge mon poignet au même rythme que nos corps. Et quand je sens l'orgasme exploser du plus profond de mon âme, je crie ton nom et tu atteins l'extase, toi aussi.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nous dormons, après. Ou plutôt, tu dors. J'ai lancé un rapide sort de nettoyage sur nous avant de t'attirer dans la chaleur de mon lit. Tu t'es endormi, comblé et apparemment heureux de te serrer contre moi et je suis enchanté de te tenir dans mes bras tandis que tu dors tout en essayant de ne pas me monter la tête parce que tu as accepté de partager cette intimité avec moi.

Pour moi, dormir avec quelqu'un est, d'une certaine façon, plus intime que le sexe et je partage ce plaisir avec très peu de personnes. Plus d'une fois, on m'a balancé à la figure des sorts assez méchants et même un vase de roses, une fois, parce que j'avais décidé de quitter le lit juste après m'y être amusé. Et jamais, au grand jamais, Harry, je n'ai invité un amant dans mon appartement, dans ma maison. Dans mon lit.

Je suis allé chez eux, bien sûr, ou je les ai emmenés dans un hôtel confortable ou même luxueux. Mais toi…. Je t'ai invité à partager ma couche sans aucune hésitation. Et je suis à la fois émerveillé parce que ça paraît être ta place légitime, et terrifié parce que tu risques de ne jamais vouloir revenir et que je resterais hanté par ta présence.

Mais tu es là, aujourd'hui, et tu t'es collé contre moi avec joie, ton regard était doux et ensommeillé quand tu déposais un dernier baiser sur mon épaule avant de t'endormir. Le fait que tu te plaques contre moi, que tu recherches la chaleur de mes bras tout en m'ouvrant les tiens me fait penser que, peut_-_être, tu as envie de plus.

Les heures passent. Je somnole mais j'ai le sommeil léger et je me réveille quand tu ouvres les yeux et que tu te détaches de mon corps avec précaution. Je garde les yeux fermés et je sens ton regard posé sur moi. Tu m'observes pendant un long moment. Juste au moment où je me demande si je ne devrais pas te faire savoir que je ne dors plus, tu soupires avant de t'asseoir.

Il est clair que tu te lèves et au début, je me dis que tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes parce que je ne supporterai pas une autre explication. Puis, je comprends que tu cherches tes habits éparpillés au sol et la vérité m'assomme dans toute sa brutalité.

Tu t'en vas.

Tu crois que je suis encore endormi et tu en profites pour te carapater. Mon estomac se noue parce que j'ai mal, parce que je suis incroyablement déçu.

Moi, au moins, je n'ai jamais déserté un lit pendant que son occupant dormait et je suis surpris par l'ampleur de la trahison que je ressens. Seul l'orgueil m'empêche de te demander de rester mais ce même orgueil refuse de te laisser partir aussi facilement. Je reste parfaitement immobile, j'ouvre les yeux et je t'observe alors que tu as finalement trouvé ton pantalon, que tu remets à l'endroit pour l'enfiler. C'est à ce moment_-_là que je décide de parler, ma voix à la fois polie et un peu distante parce que, si je ne fais pas attention, je sais que tu pourrais y détecter mon besoin et ma vulnérabilité :

_-_ Tu pars ? Et sans même dire au revoir ? Je pensais que tu étais mieux élevé que ça, Harry.

Tu rougis et tu hésites un long moment tout en me fixant, un peu mal à l'aise :

_-_ Désolé. Je ne savais pas ce que tu… Enfin, je me disais que, peut_-_être, je devrais partir.

_Tu ne savais pas ce que je** quoi**_ _? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui t'a fait croire que tu devais partir_ Mon âme t'appelle mais je reste immobile, j'attends et je te regarde, mais tu n'ajoutes rien. Ce que tu viens de dire me surprend et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suppose que je m'attendais à des excuses, des regrets ou peut_-_être à ce que tu me contredises d'un ton tranquille. Mais tes mots (et le fait que tu te préoccupes vraiment de ce dont j'ai envie) m'étonnent. Tu pars parce que tu veux partir, n'est_-_ce pas ? Pourrait_-_il y avoir une autre raison ? Finalement, je t'offre ce que je pense être juste : un choix.

_-_ C'est comme tu veux, Harry.

Ce serait facile pour toi de dire : « Et bien, j'ai un rendez_-_vous tôt demain matin » ou « je dois absolument rentrer car je dois vérifier que (ici, tu sortirais n'importe quelle excuse) ». Je t'ai demandé une explication mais finalement, je t'ai quand même laissé une porte de sortie. Tu plonges ton regard dans le mien mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te montrer à quel point ta réponse compte pour moi. Et donc, je me cache derrière un visage fermé, l'estomac toujours noué.

Dans tes yeux brillent la confusion mais aussi l'espoir et, quand tu réponds enfin, c'est cette dernière émotion qui prédomine :

_-_ J'ai envie de rester, dis_-_tu d'une voix douce mais passionnée.

Et ces mots sont pour moi comme un baume au cœur.

La joie déferle en moi : tu es trop honnête pour me mentir ouvertement. Tu aurais pu dire ça pour ne pas me blesser mais je sais que ces mots viennent du cœur.

Mon estomac se dénoue tant je suis soulagé, une douce chaleur m'envahit, c'est renversant. Quand je reprends la parole, c'est mon cœur qui parle :

_-_ Alors, reviens au lit.

(A Suivre)

_-_

_-_

Alors, ça vous a plu?

Pas mal d'entre vous avaient peur que le POV de Draco ne soit pas intéressant à lire, que ce serait lire une deuxième fois Attirance Mutuelle, sans rien apprendre de nouveau. Comme vous avez pu le voir, ce n'est pas tout à fait le même OS. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu(es).

J'ai hâte de lire vos avis via review. D'avance merci.

La suite dans Worth the Wait (part II) mais je suppose que vous aviez deviné ! loool

Promis, je ferai mon possible pour que votre attente ne soit pas trop longue !

Biz, Quiproquo.


	4. OS 2: Worth the Wait II

**Disclamer et notes: **cf. "avant_ -_propos"

**Remerciements** Merci **beaucoup **à Artoung, Crazysnape, Cyzia et Ishtar205 qui m'ont **beaucoup** aidée pour cette traduction. Bises, les filles.

**Mea Culpa** Je suis grave en retard, pardon. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, je traduisais en même temps un chapitre de « HP et les Enfants du Futur » donc si vous suivez aussi cette fic, vous serez content(es) d'apprendre que le chapitre 22 est en ligne. Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire ce qui suit… en espérant que vous vous souvenez de la 1ère partie ! J'ai l'impression de l'avoir postée y'a des siècles. Encore désolée.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Worth the Wait (part II).**

_-_

_-_

Cette fois, je dors.

Plus profondément que je ne l'ai fait depuis longtemps. Et je me réveille plus reposé que je ne l'ai été depuis des années. Tu es collé contre moi, confiant, ton dos plaqué contre mon torse et ta main serre la mienne. Je reste allongé et je te tiens dans mes bras pendant un long moment, heureux au_ -_delà des mots.

La nuit dernière est gravée dans ma mémoire. Chaque caresse, chaque toucher, chacun de tes soupirs et gémissements, cette connexion entre nous (une connexion comme je n'en avais jamais connue avant)…. Tous ces sentiments sont marqués au fer rouge dans mon âme. La nuit dernière a été merveilleuse et le plaisir physique que j'ai ressenti a atteint des sommets que je n'aurais jamais cru possibles. Et pourtant, c'est ce moment (alors que tu dors si bien entre mes bras) dont je me souviendrai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je n'arrive même pas à tout comprendre, je veux dire, c'est trop d'un coup. Et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous… il y a tellement plus. Il y a aujourd'hui. Maintenant.

Et c'est ce qui est important.

Et tandis que je suis envahi par un sentiment de paix et que je repense à cette connexion qui me va droit au cœur, je comprends que c'est ce moment qui valait le coup d'attendre.

Et je comprends tout à coup que c'est _ça_ que j'ai toujours attendu. Cette pensée me réchauffe et me tétanise à la fois.

C'est trop. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon désir pour toi ait changé du tout au tout. Je ne suis pas prêt à admettre que je ne veux pas me contenter d'une simple relation physique, que je veux qu'il y ait des sentiments permanents entre nous.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à appréhender ce nouveau besoin, cette partie de mon cœur qui ne désire que ça… l'autre besoin, physique, ne me pose pas de problème. Il est très facile à contenter. Et même si la satisfaction est temporaire, si le désir revient, il suffira de le combler de nouveau.

_Mais le besoin physique était différent, lui aussi._

Cette pensée me vient de je ne sais quel coin de mon cerveau. Et j'ai beau tout faire pour l'oublier, elle ne veut pas me lâcher. Finalement, je me concentre à contrecœur, sur ce fait nouveau. Quand je pensais à toi, je ne voyais que l'aspect physique de la relation. Ok, j'ai admis que j'étais amoureux de toi. Mais cet amour s'exprimait toujours à travers mes fantasmes où le besoin physique surpassait le besoin émotionnel.

Dans ces conditions, mon amour m'apparaissait toujours « sans danger ». Après tout, je restais focalisé sur le côté physique et je m'étais toujours dit que mon désir n'était pas réciproque. Tu paraissais tellement… inaccessible Et tant qu'il n'était pas possible de te séduire, je ne risquais pas d'être rejeté.

Mais maintenant, tout a changé. Le côté physique est totalement imbriqué avec les sentiments profonds que je ressens pour toi. Maintenant, je me suis offert à toi comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Si jamais tu me rejettes maintenant, après ce que nous avons partagé… à cet instant, je perds le fil de mes pensées et je repense précisément à quel point j'ai été blessé quand tu as refusé, il y a si longtemps, de me serrer la main dans le train. D'ailleurs, tu serais étonné de voir à quel point ce souvenir est précis dans mon esprit.

J'étais tellement blessé. Bien que mon orgueil en ait pris un coup (et en tant que Malfoy, à 11 ans, je savais déjà ce que l'orgueil représentait) ton refus m'avait touché bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais le temps a passé et j'ai fini par comprendre que si j'avais eu tellement mal ce jour_ -_là, c'était parce que je voulais que tu m'apprécies comme moi, je t'appréciais. Or ce n'était pas le cas.

Et maintenant. Oh, Harry. Le pouvoir que tu détiens sur moi…. Je resserre automatiquement mon étreinte, tout en m'obligeant à me calmer. Mon bras gauche est enroulé autour de toi et je passe la main dans tes cheveux.

Tu ne bouges même pas. Je me surprends à penser que si tu dormais entre mes bras pour toujours, alors tout se passerait bien. C'est impossible, évidemment. Tu vas te réveiller et j'ignore ce qui se passera ensuite. Alors, je fais ce qui, je le reconnais, est un moyen de retarder l'inévitable : je te réveille d'une façon qui, j'espère, te ramènera exactement au même endroit. Endormi. Entre mes bras.

Mes doigts passent de tes mèches à ta joue, ton cou puis descendent le long de ta poitrine pour finir par toucher un téton. Ta peau est douce et chaude et je titille ton téton jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse un peu. Je l'abandonne immédiatement et ma main caresse tes pectoraux et ton ventre plat tandis que je pose ma bouche là où ton cou et ton épaule se rencontrent. Si je me souviens bien, c'est un de tes points sensibles et j'alterne entre lécher cet endroit et le mordre doucement.

Tu commences à remuer, tu es toujours endormi mais ton corps répond instinctivement à mes caresses, même en plein en sommeil. Je continue : mes mains et ma bouche te touchent comme je sais si bien le faire et tu te réveilles lentement. Tu te mets sur le dos avant de t'étirer avec grâce. J'en profite pour faire glisser mes doigts sur tout ton corps, m'arrêtant seulement pour agacer de nouveau tes tétons qui sont tout à fait durs désormais. Tu es magnifique.

_-_ Bien dormi ? je demande.

Je suis impatient et je repousse les draps alors que mes lèvres réapprennent le terrain découvert la nuit dernière. Ta réponse me fait sourire : ton « oui » prononcé de cette voix haletante, tes yeux voilés de désir et tes jambes qui s'ouvrent sans contrainte.

_-_ Excellent. Ça veut dire que tu es bien reposé. C'est bon à savoir.

Et sans attendre ta répartie, je me place entre tes cuisses et je prends ton sexe dans ma bouche.

Il est déjà pratiquement dur et après quelques moments, tu es complètement excité. Je garde ton sexe délicieux entre mes lèvres, je lèche, je suce ta peau délicate tout en observant le plaisir briller sur ton visage. J'ai très envie de te faire jouir de cette manière, alors que tu es étalé dans mon lit, pas totalement réveillé, la bouche ouverte, la respiration pantelante et les yeux à demi ouverts mais j'ai une autre idée en tête. Je te ferai ce plaisir (et à moi aussi) plus tard. Je te relâche avec regret et je souris diaboliquement quand je vois que tu as beaucoup de mal à soulever tes paupières.

_-_ Tu es bien réveillé. Bien. Allons nous doucher.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, quand nous avons fini de faire l'amour dans la douche, nous nous recouchons dans mon lit. Tu es incroyable. J'aurais voulu rester en toi pour toujours, bouger en suivant ce rythme lent, hypnotique dans ton corps chaud, impatient et si accueillant. C'est à ce moment_ -_là, tandis que j'étais prisonnier de ta chaleur, que je me suis rendu compte que ton prénom tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. C'était comme une litanie, les syllabes résonnant à la même cadence que les battements de mon cœur, Harry, Harry…

J'ai toujours appelé mes partenaires sexuels avec des petits noms. Mon cœur. Chéri. Qu'importe. Des petits noms qui ont souvent été interprétés, je le sais, comme une marque d'affection quand ils étaient, en fait, un moyen d'éviter exactement ça. Ces termes sont interchangeables. Impersonnels. Et bien que je ne me souvienne pas d'avoir décidé consciemment de ne _pas_ appeler mes partenaires par leur prénom quand je partage leur lit, je sais que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Hors de la chambre, certainement. Mais jamais pendant qu'on partageait une intimité physique.

Pour moi, c'est comme dormir ensemble. Je veux dire, le sexe est intime d'un point de vue très, très physique. Mais je ne considère pas le sexe comme la forme la plus profonde d'intimité même si c'est très plaisant et nécessaire. Pour moi, il existe d'autres façons d'être intime : sur le plan émotionnel, spirituel…. Et je me sens très intime avec toi, Harry. De toutes les façons possibles, ce que j'avais exactement cherché à éviter avec tous les autres, pendant toutes ces années.

Mais, comme beaucoup de choses te concernant, il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne pourrai pas plus m'empêcher de prononcer ton prénom quand je te ferai l'amour que de respirer ou dormir… après tout, j'ai déjà dit que j'ai mieux dormi quand tu dormais dans mon lit que quand j'y suis seul.

Et tandis que nous nous étalons entre mes draps, que nous recherchons la chaleur de l'autre, j'essaie de me souvenir qu'il serait dangereux de m'habituer à ta présence ici, au fait de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras alors que je m'endors. J'ai presque réussi à contenir mes émotions mais tu détruis mes bonnes résolutions avec ces mots prononcés d'une voix douce :

_-_ Draco… dis_ -_tu en t'installant confortablement contre moi, ton visage posé dans le creux de mon cou, tes bras s'enroulant autour de mon corps avant de pousser un soupir de contentement. Oh, Draco… répètes_ -_tu, en soupirant à nouveau profondément avant de déposer un baiserchaste dans mon cou. C'est bon… chuchotes_ -_tu, en frottant ton nez contre ma peau. Si bon….

Et tu t'endors.

Et moi… moi, je me retrouve à nourrir cet espoir fou né, de tes murmures : l'idée que, peut_ -_être, tu es vraiment heureux entre mes bras, l'idée que, peut_ -_être, tu as envie de plus que la jouissance physique que nous pouvons partager ensemble.

Je garde cette idée en tête avant de m'enfoncer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve, te gardant serré tout contre moi.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Je t'observe tandis que tu t'habilles. Tes mouvements sont naturellement gracieux mais mon regard fixe te gêne un peu, c'est adorable. Tu as accepté de passer la journée entière avec moi et je pense que tu aurais accepté de passer la nuit avec moi aussi mais un rendez_ -_vous prévu depuis longtemps requiert ta présence. Tu m'en parles avec hésitation, presque timidement et tu t'apprêtes à partir avec tellement de réticence que j'en suis flatté.

Tes doigts boutonnent la cape que tu portais hier soir et tes cheveux, encore mouillés à cause de notre seconde douche, défient toutes tes tentatives de les coiffer. Je suis allongé nu sur le lit, retirant mentalement chacun de tes habits au moment où tu les enfiles.

La journée d'aujourd'hui a dépassé toutes mes espérances. Tu es resté pour le petit_ -_déjeuner que j'avais apporté au lit. Nous avons mangé du saumon fumé, des fruits frais, une omelette et du café, tout en lisant la Gazette du sorcier dans un silence complice. Après ça, tu t'es rendormi et j'ai fait semblant de travailler quand, en fait, je te contemplais alors que tu dormais. Et j'ai passé mon temps entre fantasmer sur différents moyens de te réveiller et imaginer différents scénarios pour distraire Pansy quand elle va forcément me coincer pour me demander « ce qui s'est passé » après la cérémonie.

Bien sûr, elle saura que nous sommes partis ensemble. Suffisamment de gens nous ont vu partir. En fait, ils commençaient déjà à murmurer à ce moment_ -_là mais j'ai appris à les ignorer et j'étais impressionné par le fait que tu semblais indifférent à toute l'attention qu'on nous portait. Ce n'est pas comme si j'arriverai à berner Pansy très longtemps, de toutes façons. Elle est l'une des rares personnes qui sache lire en moi et puisque je lui fais confiance, je n'ai jamais pris la peine de lui cacher la vérité. Mais Pansy, étant Pansy, elle ne va pas tellement se concentrer sur ce qui s'est passé juste après notre départ (elle n'est pas stupide) mais plutôt sur ce qui va se passer ensuite.

C'est pour ça que je suis occupé à inventer des scénarios car je ne _sais_ pas ce qui va se passer ensuite. Je sais ce que je _voudrais_ qu'il se passe : j'aimerais qu'on continue comme ça, j'aimerais lire le journal avec toi et continuer la discussion qu'on a commencé aujourd'hui sur les problèmes éthiques que pose l'utilisation de certaines potions et sur la dernière loi que le Ministère essaie d'imposer et qui concerne certains ingrédients interdits nécessaires pour les concocter. Je veux qu'on se chamaille à propos des équipes de Quidditch. Je veux tout savoir sur tes efforts pour devenir Animagus.

Je veux te voir exploser de plaisir entre mes bras et connaître l'extase entre les tiens.

Je veux me réveiller près de toi chaque matin.

Mais à aucun moment, tu ne m'as fait comprendre que tu voulais me revoir. Oh, tu as beaucoup apprécié cette journée. Ça, c'est évident. Mais c'est moi qui t'ai gardé ici, c'est moi qui t'ai fait rester jusqu'au soir. Et bien que j'adorerai le fait que tu veuilles me revoir, il est clair que tu t'en vas sans aborder le sujet, ce qui me rend incertain.

Et c'est moi qui ai tout déclenché entre nous, jusqu'à maintenant. Tout depuis notre collision et notre conversation au dîner hier soir jusqu'à notre baiser dans le jardin et nos nombreux rapports sexuels ici, dans mon appartement. Sans parler de nos moments de détente à partager la nourriture ou nos silences complices et ces autres rapports sexuels, plus exquis encore…. Tout ça a été le résultat de mes approches.

Qu'on se comprenne bien. Prendre le contrôle, surtout quand tu es concerné, n'est pas quelque chose qui me déplait. Mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr que ta présence n'est pas le fruit d'une simple opportunité. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es avec moi parce que tu _veux_ être avec moi et non pas parce que tu n'as rien d'autre de mieux à faire. Et la meilleure façon de savoir si c'est le cas, ce serait que tu demandes à me revoir. Ou au moins que tu me dises que ça te plairait.

Mais tu ne dis rien.

Tu m'envoies des coups d'œil timides en te mordillant la lèvre inférieure et par trois fois tu as ouvert la bouche mais aucun son n'en est sorti. Tu veux me dire quelque chose mais j'ignore quoi. Je roule sur le lit avant de mettre un boxer. Tes yeux parcourent mon corps alors qu'une rougeur un peu coupable envahit tes joues. Il est évident que je ne te laisse pas indifférent et savoir ça me donne le courage dont j'ai besoin pour te dire, juste au moment où tu es prêt à partir :

_-_ Dîne avec moi, demain soir.

Ma voix est désinvolte comme si ta réponse ne m'intéressait pas vraiment quand rien ne saurait être plus éloigné de la vérité. Et je réalise ça avec une précision qui me surprend. Mais avant que je ne me mette à m'inquiéter, avant que je ne me demande si je m'en remettrais au cas où tu dirais non, tu me rassures :

_-_ J'adorerais ça, déclares_ -_tu d'une voix douce, le visage rayonnant de plaisir.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le jour suivant, je repense à ce qui s'est passé la veille plus que je ne devrais. Et à chaque fois, une douce chaleur m'envahit et j'ai hâte que le jour s'achève pour qu'on puisse se revoir. Quand j'arrive chez moi, je suis tellement impatient que je suis heureux d'avoir de quoi m'occuper l'esprit.

Ce soir, je vais te faire à dîner. Je sais cuisiner depuis des années et je me défends plutôt bien mais je n'ai jamais pris la peine de me préparer un plat car c'est plus facile de sortir. Ou de se faire livrer. Mais l'idée de te cuisiner quelque chose me plaît vraiment et quand tu arrives à ton tour, je suis en train de hacher les herbes. Je dois admettre que ce que j'ai appris durant les cours de Rogue s'avère finalement aussi très utile pour l'art culinaire.

Ton arrivée augmente encore mon impatience et j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser mais je me retiens. Ce sera pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, je me contente de laisser mes yeux te détailler. Il est évident que tu viens de te doucher et si tu es bien habillé c'est que tu pensais que nous allions dîner dehors, mais j'ai d'autres projets. Tu remarques ma tenue décontractée, les bougies allumées et le jazz pour l'ambiance sonore. Tu comprends que je souhaite que nous restions ici et ça te surprend. Je te guide vers la cuisine et je souris, très amusé, quand tu écarquilles les yeux. Tu acceptes le verre de vin que je te tends mais tu ne bois pas. Tu restes debout, sans bouger et toujours aussi étonné, digérant le fait que je t'ai préparé à dîner.

Finalement, tu prends une gorgée de vin et tu demandes avec précaution :

_-_ Tu as _fait_ la cuisine ? Pour moi ?

Ton incrédulité, un peu timide, est incroyablement excitante. Le fait que tu sois vraiment flatté par mes efforts est une chose que je n'avais pas prévue et je suis content de me tenir devant le comptoir car j'ai déjà une érection mais je ne veux pas te brusquer.

_-_ Et bien, j'avais envie d'essayer. La fiche cuisine de la Gazette parlait d'un ragoût de véracrasse. Ça avait l'air bon et je me suis dit que ça te plairait.

Je me suis retourné vers la planche à découper pour préparer la laitue, tout en te répondant, le visage innocent. Il fait très chaud et humide, dehors et ça dure depuis des jours. J'ai donc choisi le menu en accord avec la météo. Une salade de homard nous attend dans le réfrigérateur, il y a aussi une miche de pain, la laitue, du vin frais, du fromage et un sorbet de fruits pour plus tard.

Beaucoup plus tard.

Tu m'observes en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'émettre un petit rire.

_-_ Ecoute, Draco, commences_ -_tu d'un ton hésitant avant de te taire.

_-_ Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les véracrasses ? je demande, toujours innocent.

Tu es à côté de moi maintenant puis tu déposes lentement ton verre sur le comptoir.

_-_ Non, réponds_ -_tu sans croiser mon regard. Enfin, je veux dire… quelque soit le plat que tu as préparé, je suis sûr que c'est excellent mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler. C'est juste que…

Tu sembles très nerveux et mon cœur se serre tandis que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai peur que tu m'annonces que tu restes seulement pour le dîner. Que la nuit dernière était une erreur et que tu ne désires plus me voir.

Tendu et très nerveux, moi aussi, je me cache derrière mon masque habituel de distance, de nonchalance et je fais attention à ce que ma voix soit désinvolte :

_-_ C'est juste que… quoi ?

Tu hésites et je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_-_ C'est juste que… le dîner, ça peut attendre ?

Tes yeux étaient restés fixés sur le devant de ma chemise et quand, enfin, tu les lèves vers les miens, je peux y lire la nervosité mais aussi de la détermination, le désir, l'envie…

_-_ J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée, murmures_ -_tu, ta langue léchant ta lèvre inférieure tandis que l'une de tes mains se pose sur ma hanche et que l'autre attrape mon cou. J'ai envie de toi… m'avoues_ -_tu.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nous n'atteignons même pas ma chambre.

Ou en tous cas, pas tout de suite.

Nous trébuchons dans le couloir pour arriver dans le salon, ta bouche fusionnant avec la mienne, tes mains arrachant mes habits puis les tiens. Tu es passionné, exigeant et ton corps est avide et impatient. Ta demande impétueuse est exactement ce que je désirais. J'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite et la chambre est beaucoup trop loin donc je t'entraîne vers le sofa avant de te plaquer sur les coussins confortables.

Tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup de persuasion : tu t'allonges sans hésitation, m'attirant contre toi, tes bras s'enroulant autour de mon corps, tes jambes s'écartant automatiquement. Je profite totalement de ce que tu m'offres, laissant mes lèvres glisser le long de ton torse musclé et mes doigts descendent plus bas encore pour caresser ton entrée, touchant la peau sensible à cet endroit. Tu gémis et le son m'enchante complètement. Je veux plus.

Je descends encore et prends ton sexe dans ma bouche, savourant le grognement qui jaillit de ta gorge. Tu es brûlant, excité et incroyablement sensible. Je passe de longs moments à te rendre fou, léchant et suçant, heureux de ta réaction : tes jurons essoufflés, ta respiration haletante, tes hanches qui s'agitent, tes doigts qui s'accrochent à mes épaules.

Je pourrais faire ça pour toujours. Je pourrais te garder tout près de l'explosion pendant une éternité, observant la passion et le plaisir éclairer ton visage, écoutant le doux son de tes gémissements. Tu es exquis.

Mais toi aussi, tu es occupé : tes mains se déplacent pour attraper mon sexe, tes doigts sont fermes et sûrs et ma bouche suit le rythme que tu établis. Juste au moment où je me dis que les sensations ne peuvent pas devenir plus délicieuses, que le monde ne devrait pas être témoin de tant de plaisir, tu jouis et tandis que j'avale ta semence et que je jouis à mon tour, je constate, non pas pour la première fois, que je suis effrayé de voir à quel point je t'aime.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Finalement, nous atteignons la chambre. Je fais venir le dîner depuis la cuisine et je te nourris de homard, de vin et de tout ce que j'ai préparé jusqu'à ce que tu sois rassasié. Ensuite, tu t'installes entre mes bras aussi facilement et naturellement que si tu le faisais depuis des années puis nous nous endormons.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Je passe chez Pansy le jour d'après. Je sais que j'abuse de ma chance avec elle. Je sais qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir des nouvelles plut tôt que ça, sûrement le lendemain de la cérémonie mais j'étais occupé. Si je ne vais pas la voir aujourd'hui, elle viendra me trouver, j'en suis sûr et je préfère ne pas lui donner plus de raisons de me questionner.

Elle est dans la cuisine de la nouvelle maison qu'elle partage avec Greg, les ingrédients pour une tarte aux pommes disposés sur le comptoir à côté de la pâte déjà prête. Elle me fixe de son regard perspicace tandis que j'entre dans la pièce et elle pose les mains sur ses hanches :

_-_ Alors ? dit_ -_elle avant de mesurer la farine.

_-_ Alors quoi ? je demande en piquant un quartier de fruit épluché.

_-_ Alors comment c'était ? Comment va… vont les autres ?

_-_ Comme d'habitude, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Weasley est toujours aussi incroyablement chiant. Dumbledore joue toujours au « grand_ -_père gâteau » alors que c'est un génie. Et Justin Finch_ -_Fletchley est toujours la créature la plus ennuyeuse de la Terre.

Pansy laisse le silence s'installer puis :

_-_ Et Potter ?

_-_ Potter est…

_Harry est tout ce que je désire et beaucoup plus que je n'osais espéré_ _: intelligent, intéressant, drôle, passionné, sensible, totalement désinhibé au lit et adorablement timide en dehors…_

Malgré la longue liste d'adjectifs qui me vient à l'esprit, étrangement, je me refuse à les dire à voix haute. Je hausse de nouveau les épaules.

_-_ Potter est toujours Potter.

_-_ Tu es rentré avec lui.

Ce n'était pas une question.

_-_ Exact, dis_ -_je en attrapant un autre morceau de pomme tout en évitant le regard de Pansy.

Elle rajoute de l'eau dans le bol, mélange les ingrédients avant de mettre le tout sur la planche enfarinée.

_-_ Et donc… Tu l'as sorti de ton esprit ? s'enquit_ -_elle en se saisissant du rouleau à pâtisserie pour le brandir dans ma direction avant d'étaler la pâte. Est_ -_ce que cette soirée a changé quelque chose ?

Je la regarde pendant un moment avant de lui faire un sourire en coin.

_-_ Oh oui…

Elle s'arrête, les yeux de nouveau plissés avant d'agiter le rouleau, menaçante :

_-_ Je suis sérieuse, Draco. Tu t'intéresses à ce garçon depuis que nous sommes gamins, à tel point que tu ne _voyais_ personne d'autre. Et aujourd'hui tu as enfin ce que tu as toujours désiré. Alors dis_ -_moi… Est_ -_ce que ça en valait la peine ? Ou as_ -_tu été déçu ?

Je pourrais lui mentir mais je sais que c'est inutile.

_-_ Je l'ai revu hier soir.

C'est tout ce que j'ai envie de lui confier pour l'instant mais c'est une fille intelligente, cela suffira. Je ne parle pas de la journée que nous avons passée ensemble après la première nuit. Pansy devra se contenter de ça et je ne suis sûr de rien, je ne peux pas me permettre de partager mes sentiments. Pas même avec elle. Mais comme d'habitude, le peu que je lui dis lui suffit.

En entendant mes mots, ses yeux s'éclairent et plongent dans les miens.

_-_ Tu l'as revu ? C'est vrai ?

Son regard soutient le mien pendant un moment puis elle se tourne vers le comptoir pour verser délicatement la pâte dans le plat.

_-_ Où êtes_ -_vous allé ?

Elle me pose toujours cette question…. Elle prétend qu'elle peut dire exactement ce que je ressens pour la personne selon l'endroit où je l'invite.

Et j'ai toujours ri dans le passé quand elle me disait ça parce que je ressentais toujours la même chose pour mes amants, quelque soit l'endroit où j'avais choisi de les emmener. Mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, je comprends tout à coup pourquoi elle me demandait ça. Elle avait attendu le jour où je lui annoncerais que j'avais invité quelqu'un chez moi, quelqu'un qui compterait assez pour moi pour que j'ai envie de partager ça. Et maintenant que j'ai compris, j'ai encore moins envie de lui avouer où j'ai emmené Harry. Elle sait ce que je ressens pour lui et si elle apprend que j'ai déjà franchi cette étape, elle n'aura de cesse de s'assurer que je ne vais pas au devant d'une amère déception. Ça m'inquiète déjà assez moi_ -_même. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me materne en plus de ça. Je tends la main pour prendre un autre morceau de pomme. Elle tente de me donner une tape sur le poignet mais je l'évite et mange le fuit.

_-_ Nous sommes allés dans un endroit très sympa, très cosy. D'ailleurs, je l'y retrouve bientôt donc je ne vais pas tarder.

_-_ Tu vas le revoir ? Encore ? s'étonne_ -_t_ -_elle.

Elle prend de la cannelle et une râpe tout en m'observant attentivement.

_-_ Tu étais avec lui la nuit de la cérémonie, hier soir et tu le revois ce soir. Ça fait trois soirs sur quatre.

Son message est parfaitement clair : ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes de sortir avec la même personne aussi fréquemment… _sans parler de la journée après notre première nuit._

Comme je ne réponds pas, elle change de tactique mais l'interrogatoire est loin d'être terminé :

_-_ Et _lui_, qu'est_ -_ce qu'il veut ?

Bien que je ne veuille pas parler de ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir beaucoup d'affection pour Pansy : il est clair qu'elle ne désire que mon bonheur Elle a toujours su me protéger.

Mais cette question est très délicate car je n'ai pas de réponse. Je sais ce que j'aimerais qu'il ait comme intentions mais pour ce qui est de savoir à coup sûr… difficile de placer de genre de question dans une conversation anodine : _«_ _Hé, Harry, je suis trop content que tu aies encore envie de coucher avec moi. Au fait, ça te dirait de t'engager pour toute la vie suite à ces deux nuits_ _»_

Je repousse cette pensée dans un coin de mon esprit et tends mes doigts vers les fruits qu'elle a placés dans le plat, piquant un dernier morceau avant qu'elle ne place la croûte par_ -_dessus.

_-_ Mon corps parfait, je réponds finalement d'un ton léger.

J'ai juste le temps de la voir froncer les sourcils.

_-_ Vous n'avez qu'à passer plus tard dans la soirée pour une part de tarte et du café, propose_ -_t_ -_elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Trop désinvolte.

_-_ Pas question, je rétorque, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu vas lui faire peur.

Elle arrange la croûte avec une facilité résultant d'une longue pratique.

_-_ Mais non, je serai très gentille. Je veux juste savoir dans quel fabuleux restaurant tu l'as invité, comme ça je pourrai harceler Greg jusqu'à ce qu'il m'y emmène.

J'hésite mais pas très longtemps. Elle finira par le découvrir de toutes façons. J'entends Greg arriver et son timing est on ne peut plus parfait.

_-_ En fait, dis_ -_je d'un ton nonchalant, nous sommes allés chez moi.

Elle lève la tête d'un coup et ses yeux croisent les miens : je peux y lire de la compréhension et aussi de l'étonnement et je sais qu'elle peut lire beaucoup trop de choses dans mon regard. Elle ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose mais à ce moment_ -_là, Greg nous rejoint dans la cuisine. Il me salue d'un sourire et serre sa femme dans ses bras. Puis quand il voit ce qui est posé sur le comptoir, son sourire s'élargit.

_-_ Une tarte aux pommes ? Excellent !

Il la prend de nouveau dans ses bras et la renverse comme dans les films à l'eau de rose pour l'embrasser profondément. Quand il la relâche, elle rit, toute rougissante et j'en profite pour m'échapper.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_-_ Draco, ça fait très longtemps que tu n'es pas venu dîner chez nous. Tu peux venir avec quelqu'un, tu sais, déclare Pansy d'une voix légère et encourageante.

Si je ne l'avais pas évitée depuis trois semaines, j'aurai pu croire que tout ce que désirait Pansy c'était me donner de son excellent coq au vin. Mais, hélas, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver des excuses pour lui dire non.

_-_ Euh… je ne suis pas libre demain.

_-_ Tu es pris ? Tu vois encore Potter ?

_-_ Oui.

Je n'ajoute rien et reste vague, sciemment, mais je peux voir à ses lèvres pincées que sa patience va bientôt atteindre ses limites.

Pansy est mon juge personnel pour comprendre les motivations d'autrui. Je n'ai aucun mal à les décortiquer moi_ -_même et même si j'échoue, leur intentions finissent pas faire surface un jour ou l'autre. Cependant, quand je suis concerné, Pansy est capable de découvrir les dessins inavouables d'une personne plus vite qu'un niffleur trouve de l'or. Elle juge les gens très facilement et bien qu'elle ait toujours été accueillante et cordiale envers tous mes amants, elle n'a jamais hésité à me dire le fond de sa pensée à leur sujet dès que nous nous retrouvions seuls. Quelques secondes après les avoir rencontrés, elle savait qui était intéressé par mon argent ou mon statut social, qui voulait m'utiliser à des fins purement égoïstes ou encore qui paraissait gentil quand en fait tout ce qu'il désirait vraiment était exactement ce que j'évitais à tout prix, à savoir la possessivité et l'engagement.

Je l'ai présentée à pratiquement tous mes autres flirts, sans aucun problème, mais le fait que je l'évite maintenant l'inquiète beaucoup. Les premières semaines, j'avais utilisé le prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de rencontrer Harry puisqu'elle le connaissait déjà. Mais elle insiste sur le fait qu'elle voudrait « savoir ce qu'il est devenu ». Une fois traduit, comprenez qu'elle veut l'observer en détail comme elle l'a fait avec tous les autres. Mais plus elle insiste, plus je résiste.

_-_ Tu sais, tu peux l'emmener dîner ici. Je sais me montrer sympa avec des Gryffondors.

A cette phrase, Greg ricane et Pansy lui lance un regard meurtrier. Il reste muet mais lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il n'éprouve aucun remords.

Pansy attend un instant puis tente une autre approche :

_-_ Vous pouvez passer pour prendre le thé. Je ferai des baklavas.

J'hésite, vraiment tenté. Les baklavas de Pansy sont délicieux, légers et fondent dans la bouche. Elle utilise un miel à l'orange qui les rend absolument décadents.

_-_ Peut_ -_être, dis_ -_je.

_-_ Bon, tiens_ -_moi au courant. Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester toute la soirée. Je veux juste savoir ce que Potter fait en ce moment.

Sa voix est détachée comme si elle se préoccupait peu de la question. Franchement, j'aurais dû me méfier.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Je pousse la porte de mon appartement, espérant t'entendre t'agiter dans la cuisine ou, si j'ai de la chance, dans ma chambre. Je suis resté tard au bureau, comme je m'y attendais mais tu m'as promis que tu serais chez moi et c'est ce qui m'a permis de survivre à cette journée.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où je lance ma baguette sur la table et que je défais ma cravate, que je me rends compte que Pansy est là, elle aussi.

Je repense à ma dernière conversation avec elle et je pousse des jurons à voix basse tandis que je m'approche rapidement de la porte pour écouter attentivement. J'arrive juste au moment où Pansy dit :

_-_ …. Beaucoup de gens pensent que c'est vraiment bien d'être vu en la compagnie de Draco Malfoy. Ils l'utilisent, en fait. C'est une des raisons qui fait qu'il ne reste pas longtemps avec la même personne. Ça ne l'intéresse pas d'être un accessoire. Bon, c'est vrai que, de toutes façons, personne ne l'a jamais vraiment intéressé bien longtemps… sauf toi, bien sûr.

_Et merde, Pansy_ _! Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire ça_

_-_ Hum, je ne dirai pas qu'un mois, c'est très long, répliques_ -_tu d'une voix pleine de doute tandis que Pansy explose de rire.

_-_ Un mois ? Potter, tu penses que ça fait un mois que Draco s'intéresse à toi ?

_-_ Et bien, ça fait pratiquement un mois, dis_ -_tu sur la défensive.

Mais Pansy ne t'écoute pas, elle se contente de rire comme une imbécile.

_-_ Tu penses vraiment que ça fait un mois qu'il s'intéresse à toi…

Je peux dire au son de sa voix et à son amusement que quelque soit la conversation que vous avez eue, Pansy ne se fait plus aucun souci.

Moi, d'un autre côté, je n'ai _pas_ entendu votre discussion et je ne suis pas rassuré. Je la maudis sur plusieurs générations pour être intervenue. J'ouvre la porte et le ton sur lequel je parle dit clairement que je ne suis pas spécialement heureux de la voir :

_-_ Voyons, Pansy chérie, je pense que Harry sait depuis quand lui et moi sortons ensemble, non ?

Elle n'a même pas la grâce de paraître gênée. En fait, son sourire s'élargit quand elle me voit.

_-_ Salut Draco chéri. Je passais juste dire bonjour à … Harry.

Le fait qu'elle utilise ton prénom ne m'échappe pas, c'est sa façon de dire qu'elle n'est plus inquiète au sujet de tes intentions. Et tandis qu'une partie de moi est soulagée à ce sujet, une plus grande partie de moi est irritée par le fait qu'elle t'a clairement ennuyé.

_-_ Bien, tu as dis bonjour et maintenant sois une gentille fille et rentre chez toi.

_-_ Oui, Draco, je m'en vais. A propos, je comprends. Et c'est bien, tu sais. Pour être honnête, je suis heureuse.

J'ai du mal à lui en vouloir car elle paraît vraiment sincère et je suis conscient que peu de personne m'aime comme Pansy. Je ne suis pas idiot au point de me montrer ingrat et ma voix se radoucit pour le lui faire savoir :

_-_ Je dormirai tellement mieux ce soir en sachant que je t'ai rendue heureuse, Panse. Maintenant, au revoir et surtout dis bien à Greg que je lui envoie de nouveau mes sincères condoléances.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tu reviens dans la cuisine après avoir raccompagné Pansy et tu m'interroges sur le but de sa visite. Je te fais une réponse vague qui n'en est pas moins vraie quand tu prends finalement ton courage à deux mains et tu me demandes si ce que Pansy voulait dire c'était que je m'étais lassé de toi mais que je ne te l'avais pas encore dit.

Je suis abasourdi par ton manque de confiance en toi et ton humilité alors je décide de te dire la vérité :

_-_ Harry, dis_ -_je, Pansy sait que tu m'intéresses depuis….

Là, j'hésite à te confier depuis combien de temps tu occupes mes pensées. Je suis toujours réticent à l'idée de dévoiler à quel point je suis fragile émotionnellement en ce qui te concerne.

_-_ …. Depuis bien plus longtemps qu'un mois. Et elle peut se montrer très protectrice parfois donc je suis sûr qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tu n'allais pas t'amuser avec moi pour mieux me jeter ensuite.

Tu me regardes, le visage rayonnant et je prends une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. Pansy a été rassurée mais j'ai, en ce moment, la chance de savoir exactement ce que tu penses et je ne vais pas la laisser filer. Tes yeux brillent d'une émotion que j'ai peur d'interpréter mais ça me donne le courage de te demander sans détour :

_-_ Ce n'est pas ton intention, n'est_ -_ce pas, Harry ?

Tes yeux ne quittent pas les miens et la lueur qui les éclaire me réchauffe. Quand tu secoues la tête pour dire « non », le soulagement déferle en moi avec tant de force que j'en suis étourdi.

Je me penche en avant et mordille doucement ta lèvre inférieure.

_-_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, je murmure.

Incapable de résister, je t'embrasse à pleine bouche, mon baiser se faisant insistant et passionné. Puis je recule et je t'offre tout ce que j'ose t'offrir pour le moment :

_-_ Et ce n'est pas mon intention, non plus, Harry.

L'émotion que reflète ton visage est si proche de celle qui fait battre mon cœur que j'en ai le tournis. Je maîtrise ma voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas et mes bras se resserrent autour de toi :

_-_ Bon, maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au clair, puis_ -_je te manger en guise de dîner ?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Plus tard, nous retournons dans la cuisine pour reprendre le dîner que nous avons abandonné il y a des heures. L'atmosphère entre nous a changé, nous avons fait l'amour différemment ce soir. Oh, c'était passionné, tendre et sans tabou (tout ce qui va de pair avec toi) mais c'était différent. Comme s'il existait une sorte de lien entre nous.

Ce qui se passe entre nous n'a rien de trivial et surtout ce n'est pas une passade. Le fait que nous sachions ça, a cimenté l'aspect physique de notre relation, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant.

Je t'observe tandis que tu te déplaces dans ma cuisine, tranquillement, comme si c'était ta cuisine et je réalise que c'est exactement que je désire. Je veux que tu te sentes ici, comme chez toi, que tu habites, ici, avec moi. Je me rappelle toutes les fois où Pansy m'a demandé où j'emmenais mes amants et je souris discrètement en imaginant sa réaction quand elle t'a trouvé dans mon appartement. Tous ses instincts protecteurs ont dû se réveiller d'un coup et comme elle est repartie toute contente, je suppose que tout s'est bien passé entre vous deux.

Dans un mouvement impulsif, je te prends dans mes bras et t'attire contre moi alors que tu sers la nourriture dans deux assiettes. Tu te rapproches sans résister, un sourire aux lèvres. Je prends la cuillère que tu tiens, la dépose sur le comptoir avant de t'embrasser passionnément.

_-_ Tout va bien ? je te demande d'une voix douce.

Je me rends bien compte que ma question est vague mais tu te figes entre mes bras. L'air solennel, tu lève les yeux vers les miens. Tu attends un moment avant de répondre, tes mains encadrant mon visage et tes mots réchauffent mon âme :

_-_ Tout est parfait, dis_ -_tu, l'honnêteté faisant briller ton regard. Et… et toi ?

C'est mon cœur qui répond :

_-_ Idem, Harry. Tout est parfait.

Cette fois, c'est toi qui te penches vers moi pour m'embrasser et c'est à la fois adorablement réconfortant et incroyablement excitant.

Quand nos lèvres se séparent, j'ai la tête qui tourne et le cœur qui bat à vive allure.

_-_ Harry ?

_-_ Mmmm… dis_ -_tu, un peu distrait car ta bouche descend le long de mon cou.

_-_ Ça te dirait que j'invite Pansy et Greg pour dîner, demain soir ? Je pense que Pansy en serait ravie.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

(Fin)

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Alors, ça vous a plu?

J'adore particulièrement ce POV car on voit à quel point Draco cache bien son jeu… pas par sadisme mais tout simplement parce qu'il a peur de révéler ses sentiments. Quand je lis son POV, tout en ayant en la tête Attirance Mutuelle, je me dis qu'il est vraiment touchant… surtout qu'au premier abord, ou plutôt, à travers le regard de Harry, il a l'air si sûr de lui !

Mais, vous, qu'en pensez_ -_vous ? J'espère lire vos avis via review.

Et sinon, la saga se poursuit avec Interlude. Ce OS sera méga court (500 mots), je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. D'ailleurs, je vais le mettre en ligne dans quelques jours… si ffnet le veut bien !

Biz, Quiproquo.


	5. 0S 3 Interlude

**Disclamer et notes** cf. « avant_ -_propos »

**Titre Original** Drabble

**Note de Quiproquo** Pour ceux qui l'ignoraient (après tout, moi, je l'ai découvert y'a pas longtemps), en anglais, le mot « drabble » est utilisé pour définir un texte très court. A l'origine, c'était 100 mots maxi mais, maintenant, on admet que les fics avec 500 mots maxi sont des « drabble ». Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que c'est un mini OS qui n'a pas besoin de résumé : c'est un dialogue entre Harry et Draco. Tout simplement.

**Remerciements** Merci à Ishtar205.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**RAR : **Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde mais comme ce chapitre est archi court, j'ai décidé de le poster assez vite…. Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'envoyer un petit mot à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review.

Pour les reviews anonymes, je vous dis **merci**, ici et maintenant.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Interlude.**

_-_

_-_

_-_ Elle s'installe à Paris, c'est tout. Tu la reverras, déclara Harry, debout derrière Draco, la tête posée sur son épaule. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu la voyais très souvent quand elle vivait, ici, en Angleterre. Quand Greg et Pansy ont quitté Londres, on ne les voyait plus beaucoup.

_-_ Ce n'est pas le sujet, répliqua Draco qui se faisait l'effet d'un gamin capricieux. J'ai _l'impression_ qu'elle est si loin maintenant.

Il y eut un silence puis Harry reprit la parole :

_-_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que son déménagement t'aurait dérangé à ce point.

_-_ Ça me dérange quand les gens que j'apprécie s'en vont.

_-_ Elle ne te quitte pas. Son mari a eu un poste à Paris, c'est différent.

_-_ J'ai dit qu'elle s'en allait, ok ? rétorqua Draco en relevant le menton. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle _ me _ quittait.

_-_ Mais c'est ce qui te rend triste, souligna Harry d'une voix mélancolique.

Draco se retourna vers lui :

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce qu'il y a ?

_-_ Rien, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

_-_ Harry, répéta Draco d'un ton ferme. Qu'est_ -_ce qu'il y a ?

Le rouge monta aux joues du Gryffondor et il répondit avec réticence :

_-_ Et bien, c'est juste que…. je suis parti, moi aussi. Je suis allé en Egypte à cause d'un projet, j'étais absent longtemps et ça ne t'a rien fait.

_-_ Tu es sûr de ça ?

Harry releva la tête, sincèrement surpris :

_-_ Ça t'a fait quelque chose ?

Draco eut un rire sans joie :

_-_ Tu n'as pas idée ! s'exclama_ -_t_ -_il en attirant Harry entre ses bras. Je crois que Pansy a souvent rêvé de m'étrangler pendant ce laps de temps. En fait, je suis sûr que quand elle repense à mon comportement d'alors, elle est plutôt soulagée de partir à Paris avec Greg.

Il caressa le dos du Brun.

_-_ Et je croyais qu'à ton retour, je t'avais prouvé combien j'étais heureux de te revoir ?

_-_ C'est vrai, admit Harry, rougissant encore plus.

_-_ Ok.

Il y eut un long silence brisé par le rire, un peu nerveux de Harry.

_-_ Draco… hésita_ -_t_ -_il, je ne partirai pas, tu sais. Jamais.

Le Blond reprit son amant entre ses bras, le serrant très fort et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou avant de murmurer :

_-_ Promis ?

Sa voix était pressante et la question exigeait une réponse.

Ce seul mot surprit Harry. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté d'une relation à long terme, jamais évoqué un futur à deux, et s'étaient encore moins fait de promesses. Pas parce que Harry n'en avait pas envie… mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet.

Mais maintenant qu'il entendait cette note presque suppliante dans la voix de Draco, il resserra son étreinte autour de son homme et son cœur parla pour lui :

_-_ C'est promis.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

(Fin)

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Et voila !

Je sais, c'est court mais je trouve la fic mignonne et Draco aussi est adorable, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'espère lire vos avis via review. D'avance merci.

Rendez_ -_vous bientôt pour la « suite » : Notre Maison.

Biz, Quiproquo.


	6. OS 4: Notre Maison

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. « avant_-_propos »

**Titre Original : **Home

**Remerciements : **Merci à Artoung, Crazysnape et Ishtar205.

**Résumé :** Vu la longueur du texte, je ne suis pas sûre qu'un résumé soit utile et puis le titre est explicite, non ?

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**RAR :**

Une fois de plus, je poste ce « chapitre » avant d'avoir répondu à tout le monde mais j'enverrai un message à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review.

Pour les reviews anonymes, je vous dis **merci** ici et maintenant.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Notre Maison.**

_-_

_-_

_-_ …. donc tu ne peux pas dire que ces ingrédients prohibés doivent être commercialisés sans aucune régulation simplement parce qu'ils sont utiles pour les potions médicinales, déclara Draco, d'une voix passionnée, le visage et les yeux brillants de conviction.

A l'autre bout de la table, Harry l'observait, enchanté. Il était content que Draco reste concentré sur la conversation qu'il avait avec Greg et qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que Harry y participe car ce dernier était heureux de pouvoir juste contempler son amant.

_-_ En fait, j'ai lu un article dans la Gazette qui parlait d'un cas très intéressant où ces ingrédients interdits ne devaient _pas_ être commercialisés. Pas même pour les soigneurs ou les maîtres de potions, ajouta Draco d'un ton définitif avant de hausser les épaules comme si le sujet était clos.

_-_ Dis, ricana Pansy, je pourrai être présente le jour où tu diras à Rogue que tu viens confisquer tous les produits interdits de sa réserve personnelle ?

_-_ Je ne lui dirai jamais ça, répondit Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se trouve que je tiens à la vie, tu sais.

Il tendit la main pour se servir une autre tasse de thé avant de se tourner vers Greg :

_-_ Il faut que tu lises cet article, Greg, reprit_-_il. Je crois que Harry l'a gardé, n'est_-_ce pas, Harry ? Excellent, continua_-_t_-_il après que le Gryffondor ait hoché la tête. Quand on sera à la maison, tu me le donneras et je pourrai le déposer ici en allant bosser.

Harry se figea, les mots de Draco le remplissant d'une joie qui fut vite remplacée par un profond plaisir… _Quand on sera à la maison, _avait dit Draco…. comme si l'appartement de Draco était leur appartement à tous les deux.

Draco n'avait jamais dit ce genre de choses auparavant.

Durant les trois mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, Draco avait toujours parlé de l'appartement en utilisant des mots tels que « mon appart » ou « l'appart » mais il n'avait jamais dit « notre appart » et encore moins « à la maison ». Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ça bien que Harry passât toutes ses nuits chez lui maintenant.

Harry avait gardé son appartement mais il y passait tellement peu de temps dorénavant qu'il avait l'impression que c'était l'appartement de_ quelqu'un d'autre_. La plupart de ses vêtements et affaires avaient peu à peu trouvé leur place chez Draco et si Harry passait par son appart, c'était surtout pour récupérer ce qu'il avait oublié ou pour tuer quelques heures là_-_bas pendant le week_-_end quand il avait l'impression que le Serpentard avait besoin d'espace.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de la table : Greg, surpris, avait haussé les sourcils en entendant les mots de son ami mais il resta muet. Pansy, elle, avait suspendu son geste et tenait dorénavant l'assiette à dessert et le couteau assorti dans un équilibre précaire. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Harry vit Greg froncer les sourcils avant de secouer la tête et sa femme referma la bouche même si elle leva le menton avec un air de défi.

Harry savait que la jeune femme avait été sur le point de demander une explication à Draco. Elle aurait demandé, sur un ton sans réplique, quand exactement ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Et elle aurait exigé une réponse, sûre de son droit de savoir étant donné la très longue amitié qu'elle partageait avec le Blond. Harry savait qu'elle aurait tout fait pour obtenir cette information et donc, il était plutôt soulagé que Greg soit intervenu.

Parce que Draco l'avait peut_-_être dit sans vraiment le penser et ensuite, il y aurait eu une explication embarrassante à propos du fait qu'ils ne vivaient _pas_ ensemble.

Ou peut_-_être que Draco se serait contenté de rire sans répondre et Harry aurait eu plus de mal à supporter ça que de subir l'explication embarrassante.

Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il soit content que son amant n'ait pas eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle (après tout, ce qu'il ignorait des sentiments de Draco sur ce sujet ne pouvait pas le blesser), une petite partie de Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Pansy aurait dit et comment Draco aurait répliqué.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Plus tard, beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard ce soir_-_là, Harry se retrouva seul dans le lit de Draco. De la lumière venait de la pièce d'à côté, là où se trouvait le bureau. Harry se leva puis enfila un bas de pyjama.

Il était fréquent que Draco se lève au beau milieu de la nuit pour travailler quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir mais le Gryffondor avait découvert que la plupart du temps il pouvait le convaincre de revenir se coucher. Cette fois, il fut surpris de constater que Draco ne travaillait pas. En fait, il fouillait dans une pile de papiers posée sur la table près du sofa.

_-_ Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda Harry d'une voix légère.

_-_ L'article dont nous parlions au dîner, répondit Draco d'un ton absent. Greg _doit_ le lire. Ça y est, je l'ai trouvé.

_-_ Ah, dit Harry en se frottant le cou et en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Tu _sais_ que Pansy a dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de te poser la question, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Quelle question ? s'enquit Draco en levant des yeux étonnés.

_-_ Et bien, reprit Harry, feignant l'insouciance et en haussant les épaules, tu lui as dit que tu chercherais cet article quand nous serions à la maison. Tu donnais l'impression que nous vivions ensemble.

Leurs regards se croisèrent mais Draco ne dit rien et Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de faire passer ça pour une plaisanterie quand son amant parla en choisissant ses mots avec soin :

_-_ Ce n'est pas le cas ? déclara_-_t_-_il d'une voix amusée et un peu distante.

Harry se sentit déstabilisé. Ce ton était si difficile à interpréter, si détaché, si… Draco.

_-_ Et bien, pas tout à fait…. Je veux dire, je suis pratiquement tout le temps ici mais j'ai gardé mon appartement.

Le Brun se tut. Il y eut un long silence puis cette même voix, à la fois distante et attentive, s'éleva de nouveau :

_-_ Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'abandonner ta maison, Harry.

_-_ Justement ! s'écria Harry avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de maison. De foyer. Tu connais mon histoire… soupira_-_t_-_il en faisant de vagues gestes de la main. Mon appart est sympa mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que c'était _ma_ maison, expliqua_-_t_-_il en se forçant à soutenir le regard de Draco. En fait, j'ai plus l'impression d'être chez moi ici que là_-_bas. J'ai gardé mon appartement pour éviter de m'imposer. M'imposer _chez toi_. Je sais que tu tiens à ton indépendance.

Il se tut d'un coup quand Draco se leva d'un bond et le fixa intensément.

_-_ Tu as l'impression d'être chez toi, ici ? Avec moi ?

_-_ Oui, répondit Harry en le fixant à son tour.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Draco l'attira contre lui et le serra très fort entre ses bras.

_-_ Vis avec moi. Reste ici, pour toujours.

Cette fois, la voix de Draco n'était plus distante ou amusée, elle avait au contraire des accents urgents et exigeants. Harry, fou de joie, se recula pour le contempler :

_-_ Tu veux que j'emménage ici ?

Pour toute réponse, ses lèvres furent prises dans un baiser fougueux et passionné, un baiser qui prenait autant qu'il donnait. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry ne pouvait plus respirer mais il entendit parfaitement Draco murmurer exactement les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre :

_-_ Harry, pour moi, cet appartement est ma maison _seulement_ quand tu es là.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

(Fin)

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Et voila !

Alors qu'est_-_ce que vous en pensez ? On sent que leur histoire avance, non ?

Le seul truc qui m'énerve un peu, c'est qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et y'en a pas un qui trouve le courage de dire ses sentiments clairement. Ni Harry le Gryffondor, censé être courageux. Ni Draco le Malfoy, censé être toujours sûr de lui.

Puis, après réflexion, je me dis que nous réagissons exactement comme ça dans la vraie vie. Mais pourquoi avons_-_nous si peur d'avouer à une personne qu'on l'aime ! C'est pas juste !

Euh…. je me suis un peu enflammée ! Hem, hem, pardon….

Et si vous me disiez dans une petite review ce que vous en avez pensé, hein ? Merci.

Biz, Quiproquo.

PS : On se retrouve pour le prochain OS, intitulé : Le Plâtre.... hé, hé, ce titre vous étonne, hein ? Vous allez comprendre….


	7. OS 5: Le Plâtre

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. « avant_-_propos »

**Titre original : **Plaster Cast Smutlet

**Remerciements : **Merci à Artoung, Crazysnape, Cyzia et Ishtar205.

**Résumé : **Un plâtre… ou comment profiter d'une personne qui ne peut pas bouger.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**RAR :**

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Le Plâtre.**

_-_

_-_

Il pouvait entendre les voix, mais elles semblaient venir de très, très loin, comme si elles provenaient d'une cave humide. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais l'effort lui parut trop grand. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête, il avait la nausée et l'impression qu'une tonne de briques écrasait sa jambe droite.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger sans qu'une douleur terrible ne lui transperce le corps. Le murmure des voix se rapprochait et il arrivait à comprendre à peu près ce qu'elles disaient. L'une des voix appartenait à Draco :

_-_ Oui, vous pouvez le laisser entre mes mains, je saurai m'en occuper.

Il y eut encore quelques murmures, puis une porte s'ouvrit quelque part avant de se refermer.

_-_ Harry… Harry, amour, tu m'entends ?

La voix de Draco était proche maintenant, basse et réconfortante à son oreille. Au prix d'un effort immense, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il regretta aussitôt son geste : la lumière qui venait de la fenêtre éclairait son visage et la douleur traversa son crâne comme un coup de poignard. Un gémissement sourd résonna dans la chambre et il comprit, avec un certain détachement, que le son venait de lui. Draco se mit à rire, ce qui énerva le Brun au plus haut point.

_-_ Tu as mal, chéri ?

Une main se plaça sous sa tête et la souleva un peu.

_-_ Tiens, bois ça. Tu me remercieras.

Le Blond approcha une fiole au niveau des lèvres de Harry et quand le contenu coula dans sa bouche, il avala automatiquement. Draco reposa doucement la tête de son amant sur l'oreiller et attendit. Après un moment, Harry sentit, avec un soulagement si intense que c'en était magnifique, la nausée disparaître ainsi que la douleur qui pulsait dans son corps. De plus, l'équipe de construction qui travaillait dans sa tête décida d'abandonner le chantier pour la journée. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux : il put voir les épaules larges et les yeux gris et amusés de son amant.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry qui n'avait plus mal à la tête, mais dont l'esprit n'était pas vraiment clair. Nous étions dans la voiture et… Oh, la fille à vélo ! Nous avons foncé dans un arbre quand j'ai fait un écart pour l'éviter… Est_-_elle… ?

_-_ Elle va bien. Très bien. Sa mère l'a méchamment grondée et elle croyait t'avoir tué mais, à part ça, la petite chérie va très bien.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin.

_-_ Moi aussi, je vais bien même si je me suis bien égratigné, reprit_-_il en levant sa main gauche pour montrer que son petit doigt était couvert de bandages. L'infirmière s'est très bien occupée de moi, cela dit.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat canaille.

_-_ Tu m'en diras tant, soupira Harry.

Il observa la chambre et remarqua pour la première fois l'environnement stérilisé, les barres de sécurité de chaque côté de son lit et la table de chevet.

_-_ Pourquoi suis_-_je dans un hôpital moldu ? s'enquit_-_il.

_-_ Parce que la petite princesse à vélo avait une petite machine appelée un téléphone portable, répondit Draco en souriant largement. Et avant que je ne puisse te sortir de là, elle a composé le numéro « venez_-_vite_-_quelqu'un_-_est_-_blessé_-_et_-_nous_-_avons_-_besoin_-_de_-_votre_-_aide ». Donc nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, amour. Ils t'ont injecté un tas d'antibiotiques moldus et des anti_-_douleurs avant que je ne réussisse à les convaincre que tu étais allergique. C'est pourquoi tu te sentais aussi mal quand tu t'es réveillé.

Harry observa Draco avec attention.

_-_ Je vois. Et ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il en désignant sa jambe droite, emplâtrée de la hanche jusqu'à la cheville.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire.

_-_ Cassée, chéri. En deux endroits. Mais je les ai persuadés de te laisser rentrer à la maison avec moi. Tu vas bientôt sortir, ils s'occupent des papiers.

_-_ Et tu ne pouvais pas arranger ça avant que les secours nous rejoignent ? voulut savoir Harry, en plissant les yeux.

_-_ J'ai soigné tes coupures et tes bleus avant qu'ils ne soient là, répondit Draco en faisant la moue. Et je viens de te donner une potion régénératrice. Mais bon, tu sais que je ne suis pas un expert quand il s'agit de réparer les os brisés. Et puis, je trouve que ça te va très bien, Harry, continua_-_t_-_il en contemplant le plâtre avec un amusement mal déguisé.

L'arrivée du médecin empêcha le Gryffondor de répliquer. Après l'examen de son état, la signature des papiers de sortie et une courte leçon sur les soins à domicile, incluant l'utilisation des béquilles, les deux amants se retrouvèrent seuls une fois de plus.

_-_ Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ? proposa Draco, l'innocence personnifiée. J'adorerais me montrer utile.

Harry maugréa avant de lui lancer un regard ennuyé.

_-_ Bien, puisque tu te montres ingrat… dit Draco avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Harry lutta pour s'asseoir et tenta de balancer ses jambes sur le côté du lit. La jambe intacte se déplaça sans problème, mais l'autre, alourdie par le plâtre, ne bougea pas. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur quand il essaya de la manœuvrer et donc il ramena la jambe valide sur le lit avant de se recoucher et de fermer les yeux en signe de défaite. Draco accourut immédiatement à ses côtés.

_-_ Harry, franchement, ne sois pas têtu. Laisse_-_moi t'aider.

Harry grogna et le Serpentard se pencha pour caresser de ses lèvres la bouche du Brun. Il leva la jambe indemne et la mit doucement de côté. Puis, lentement il leva avec précaution la jambe emplâtrée et la déplaça de quelques centimètres vers le bord du lit avant de cesser tout mouvement.

Harry ouvrit des yeux interrogateurs et en réponse, Draco fit glisser sa main le long du plâtre. Le Blond sourit d'un air diabolique tandis que ses doigts voyagèrent jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amant, touchant légèrement et taquinant le membre qui se trouvait là. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir et il tenta d'arquer les hanches pour prolonger le contact mais Draco retira sa main et le Gryffondor se retrouva immobilisé par le plâtre.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et Draco lui sourit alors que sa main retournait titiller doucement la bosse que formait l'érection de Harry.

_-_ Draco…

Ça sonnait comme un avertissement.

_-_ Oui, Harry ? fut la réponse tandis que la caresse s'intensifiait légèrement.

La respiration du Gryffondor s'accéléra tandis qu'une bataille féroce se livrait en lui : devait_-_il stopper Draco ou l'encourager ? Il savait que quelqu'un risquait de les surprendre mais il en arrivait à un point où il s'en moquait presque. Après tout, ils allaient bientôt partir, ils ne reviendraient jamais donc ce n'était pas si grave….

La main de Draco bougeait en rythme maintenant, le pouce encerclant le gland à travers le tissu fin du boxer de Harry. Le Serpentard se pencha et posa la bouche sur le bout avant d'embrasser le long du membre dur toujours recouvert.

_-_ Oh, putain, Draco… s'il te plaît !

Comme s'il n'attendait que ces mots, le Blond sortit immédiatement le sexe de son amant et souffla légèrement dessus. Il leva un peu la tête, sa bouche un peu ouverte, juste au_-_dessus de l'érection de son amant. Son regard gris était brûlant et voilé, sa voix séductrice et pleine de promesses quand il susurra :

_-_ Que veux_-_tu que je fasse, Harry ?

Harry grogna. Draco, lui, sourit d'un air diabolique. Il ouvrit la bouche et tout doucement, il prit le sexe de son amant entre ses lèvres, taquinant le bout avec sa langue avant de le sucer durement, puis il se recula presque totalement. Il recommença son geste, paresseusement jusqu'à ce que le Brun soupire. Alors, il s'arrêta complètement, gardant seulement le gland dans sa bouche. Il titilla l'extrémité avec sa langue une fois encore avant de le relâcher entièrement, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres du membre de Harry. Ce dernier essaya de cambrer les hanches, mais le plâtre ainsi que la douleur qu'il ressentait l'en empêchèrent. Il était cloué au lit, incroyablement excité et incapable de replonger dans la merveilleuse chaleur humide qu'était la bouche de Draco.

_-_ Mon Dieu, Draco… s'il te plaît…

Le Blond sourit de nouveau, se penchait de bonne grâce quand ils entendirent un bruit au même moment : quelqu'un était juste derrière la porte. Draco se redressa aussitôt avant de recouvrir Harry avec les draps. Quand la jolie aide_-_soignante fit son entrée, le Gryffondor était bien couvert et le Serpentard assis sagement sur la chaise, près du lit.

_-_ M. Potter ? Je suis là pour vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Le règlement de l'hôpital veut que vous utilisiez ce fauteuil roulant, expliqua_-_t_-_elle en regardant Harry… puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. M. Potter ? Vous allez bien ?

Draco retint un ricanement. Harry était tout rouge et respirait profondément. Ses yeux étaient embrumés et le Blond savait que son amant était incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente en cet instant.

_-_ Il va bien, mais il n'est pas encore habillé… Pouvez_-_vous revenir dans quelques minutes ? demanda Draco avec un sourire engageant et le jeune femme rougit.

_-_ Oh, bien sûr, balbutia_-_t_-_elle, un peu gênée.

Dès qu'elle referma la porte, les yeux du Serpentard se posèrent sur Harry.

_-_ Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller, amour ? s'enquit_-_il, son sourire canaille de nouveau en place.

_-_ J'ai besoin d'une aide d'une toute autre nature, espèce de bâtard, rétorqua le Brun d'une voix rauque. Ça te gênerait de finir ce que tu as commencé ?

_-_ Oooh, je ne sais pas, Harry, peut_-_être que nous ne devrions pas… répliqua Draco qui caressait tranquillement le sexe de son compagnon. Elle risque encore de nous surprendre, il ne vaut mieux pas jouer avec le feu.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent au niveau du gland… qu'il pinça. Pas très gentiment.

Harry essaya une nouvelle fois de lever ses hanches mais ne put rien faire, une fois de plus. Le regard de Draco brilla d'un intérêt soudain.

_-_ Tu as du mal à bouger, amour ? demanda_-_t_-_il, recevant pour toute réponse un regard frustré. Bon, je suppose que je peux t'aider.

Draco sortit sa baguette de sa manche, la pointa vers la porte pour la verrouiller d'un sort. Puis il se tourna vers Harry :

_-_ Alors, où en étais_-_je ?

Il retira le drap et se pencha pour reprendre le sexe dans sa bouche et il suça doucement tandis que Harry grognait avec enthousiasme. Les yeux gris et embrumés rencontrèrent les yeux verts.

_-_ Putain, Draco… oh, putain…

Draco accéléra ses mouvements puis recula, l'érection de Harry sortant de sa bouche avec un « pop ». Une fois de plus, il se pencha, mais resta hors d'atteinte, et il ouvrit la bouche légèrement, l'air tentateur.

_-_ Tu as vraiment du mal à bouger, amour ?

Harry gémit et hocha la tête. Le Blond souffla encore sur le sexe du Gryffondor qui gémit une fois de plus.

_-_ C'est intéressant à savoir.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il venait de comprendre ce que Draco avait derrière la tête.

_-_ Draco, prévint_-_il d'une voix ferme, dès que nous serons à la maison, je fais venir Pomfresh.

_-_ Bien sûr, Harry, dit son amant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se pencha de nouveau, posa sa langue à la base de l'érection vibrante et lentement, il la lécha jusqu'au sommet. C'était une caresse douce, sensuelle, tout le long du membre, exécutée avec toute l'appréciation qu'un gamin apporterait à une glace, un jour de canicule.

Il releva la tête, maintenant encore une fois sa bouche hors d'atteinte.

_-_ Tu as envie de quelque chose de précis avant qu'on rentre ?

Il rit de bon coeur quand Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier. Puis, avec un dernier sourire diabolique, il reprit le sexe de son amant entre ses lèvres et le suça jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'extase.

De longs moments plus tard, tremblant toujours des suites de son orgasme, Harry rouvrit les yeux et observa le Blond, à la fois avec adoration et irritation.

_-_ Attends un peu pour voir, Draco… attends que je retire ce plâtre….

Le Serpentard sourit d'un air angélique et s'empara des béquilles de son homme.

_-_ Oui, je sais… Implacable est la vengeance du puissant Gryffondor. Je devrai me préparer pour ma punition. Et je suis sûr que tu arriveras à me convaincre de t'apporter Hedwige demain ou le jour suivant pour que tu puisses écrire à Pomfresh. Au bout d'une semaine, dans le pire des cas, Harry.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

(Fin).

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Alors ?

J'attends votre avis avec impatience. On peut vraiment dire que ce OS fait partie de la catégorie PWP donc puisque c'est un PWP, j'attends votre verdict : qu'avez_-_vous pensé du lémon ?

Sexy ? Chiant ? Torride ? Nullissime ? Est_-_ce que l'ambiance en VF vous paraît sexuelle ?

Hum… Euh, ou si vous voulez, vous pouvez me parler de l'histoire de l'OS, je ne m'intéresse pas qu'au cul ! _(clin d'œil)_

La prochaine histoire qui est aussi la dernière (et oui, hélas !) s'intitule Vengeance. A votre avis, il se passera quoi ? loool

Biz, Quiproquo.


	8. OS 6: Vengeance

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. « avant_-_propos »

**Titre original : **Payback

**Remerciements :** Merci à Artoung, Ishtar205 et Léviathoune… un merci tout particulier à Artoung et Ishtar qui m'ont conseillé le même mot sans même se concerter…. Ahh, les grands esprits….

**Résumé :** « Implacable est la vengeance du puissant Gryffondor. » Et c'est Draco lui_-_même qui l'a dit….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Pardon, une fois de plus, pour ce retard inexcusable **mais la vie (et ses obligations) a une façon bien à elle de reprendre ses droits. Vous aviez remarqué ?

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Note de Quiproquo : **En fait, Le Plâtre et sa suite Vengeance ont été écrits et postés en premier. Attirance Mutuelle et Worth the Wait ont été postés après car des lecteurs avaient demandé à Olivia Lupin de raconter la rencontre H/D. Avec l'accord d'Olivia, j'ai traduit dans l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire sans respecter l'ordre de publication tout simplement parce que j'ai découvert Attirance Mutuelle et Worth the Wait en premier. Donc si parfois, vous avez comme une impression de déjà vu ou plutôt de « déjà lu » (lol), c'est normal.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**RAR :**

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Vengeance.**

_-_

_-_

Harry, allongé sur le lit, roula sur le côté pour attraper sa baguette. Draco était profondément endormi à ses côtés et le Brun avait attendu une telle opportunité depuis des semaines. Il eut un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, anticipant le plaisir qu'il aurait en exécutant sa « vengeance ». Enfin. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de la torture que lui avait infligée Draco après l'accident de voiture qu'ils avaient eu le mois dernier. Et il avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer.

La torture avait duré, à la grande joie secrète de Harry, quatre jours délicieusement débridés. Quatre jours avant que Draco ne lui apporte Hedwige pour qu'il puisse écrire à Mme Pomfresh afin qu'elle vienne réparer sa jambe cassée. Quatre jours (et quatre nuits) pendant lesquels Draco sautait sur Harry, sans crier gare, pour l'embrasser, l'exciter et le caresser avec nonchalance jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor soit brûlant de désir. Et là, il le laissait dans cet état frustrant et exquis pendant de très longs et merveilleux moments avant de l'emmener jusqu'à un orgasme délirant. Harry s'était senti, tour à tour, totalement débauché et tendrement chéri. Cela avait été une combinaison torride et il avait hâte de montrer à son amant à quel point c'était grisant d'être à la tendre merci de quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry se figea, baguette en main et observa la forme paisiblement endormie près de lui, dans le lit.

Son amant. Draco Malfoy était son amant.

Après pratiquement quatre mois, ça paraissait encore incroyable. Oh, ils avaient conclu une sorte de trêve durant la guerre mais pendant cette période troublée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de s'intéresser l'un à l'autre. Mais après s'être de nouveau rencontrés à Poudlard, à l'occasion du premier anniversaire célébrant la fin de la guerre, ils s'étaient liés sur le plan personnel. Et quelle connexion entre eux, songea Harry. L'intensité d'avant était toujours présente mais sans la moindre animosité et ils avaient vite découvert qu'ils étaient, en fait, assez compatibles. Sur pas mal de points, d'ailleurs.

Leur relation s'était développée très vite et ils avaient tissé des liens solides très rapidement. Ils avaient leurs désaccords et disputes, bien sûr, mais c'était surtout pour _décider_ comment vivre ensemble et non pas parce qu'il existait un différent majeur entre eux. Pour Harry, leur histoire était merveilleuse. Il était tombé complètement et totalement fou amoureux du Blond à une vitesse impressionnante et cela l'aurait inquiété s'il n'avait pas cette impression que leur relation relevait de l'évidence. La seule chose qui l'angoissait, et qui l'angoissait beaucoup, c'était la réaction de Draco quand ce dernier se rendrait compte que les sentiments de Harry étaient si… permanents.

Parce que Draco était… et bien, Draco. Il était drôle, brillant, riche, sarcastique, fabuleux au lit et… Draco. Il maintenait toujours une sorte de distance et il restait parfois secret à propos de certaines choses. Oh, il était généreux et prévenant. Souvent, quand il s'adressait au Gryffondor, il utilisait de nombreux petits noms comme chéri, amour, mon cœur. Il les utilisait toujours sur un ton léger, insouciant et Harry aurait voulu croire que ces petits noms découlaient d'une familiarité et d'une complicité qui prouveraient qu'il était la personne la plus importante dans la vie du Serpentard mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il savait que le Blond s'adressait à d'autres personnes de la sorte : l'autre jour, il avait appelé sa secrétaire, « mon cœur » et il appelait constamment Hermione, « darling ».

Et bien que Harry se délectât de l'intimité qu'ils partageaient ensemble, bien qu'il sût, sans doute possible, qu'il était le seul amant de Draco, le Brun appréhendait le jour où le Serpentard se lasserait de lui et passerait à autre chose. Harry savait que son cœur serait brisé, qu'il serait dévasté mais il avait décidé de ne pas penser à ça et de profiter plutôt du temps qu'il passait avec le Serpentard. Souvent, il se disait que s'il stockait assez de souvenirs, ces derniers pourraient lui tenir compagnie un certain temps….

Mettant de côté l'idée que Draco pourrait le quitter, Harry se réinstalla sur les draps, sa baguette dans la main droite. Il avait soigneusement préparé son plan et il avait vraiment hâte de passer à l'action. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour adapter le sort qui rendait la victime immobile. De plus, il avait dû aussi le renforcer pour qu'il résiste quand le Blond tenterait, à coup sûr, de briser le sortilège. Le plâtre lui_-_même devait être considérablement alourdi par rapport à celui que, lui, portait car la douleur qu'il ressentait alors, le maintenait en place. Et puisque la jambe de Draco n'était pas cassée, Harry avait dû augmenter le poids du plâtre pour s'assurer que son amant reste immobile. Totalement.

Il posa sa baguette sur la jambe droite de Draco et murmura l'incantation. Le Blond, étalé sur le dos, les bras et les jambes en croix, dormait toujours profondément et il ne broncha pas. A la fin de la formule, un plâtre très lourd apparut et Harry posa sa baguette sur le côté, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il était si impatient de soumettre son adoré à une douce torture pour le faire atteindre, ensuite, une extase plus douce encore, qu'il en oublia ses mauvaises pensées.

Il se pencha vers la forme toujours endormie, il déposa une myriade de baisers légers sur le torse imberbe, s'arrêtant seulement pour lécher et titiller un téton jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur sous sa langue. Il joua un peu avec et Draco gémit, gigota un peu, luttant pour se réveiller. Harry relâcha le téton et descendit, sa langue réapprenant avec délectation les muscles du torse et du ventre de son amant.

Quand il arriva à une côte sensible, en bas de la cage thoracique du Serpentard, ce dernier se réveilla complètement.

_-_ Hummmmm, Harry….

La voix de Draco était, à ce moment_-_là, comme il la préférait : douce, rauque, trop voilée par le sommeil pour avoir ces intonations polies et distantes qu'elle avait quand le Blond était réveillé.

_-_ Oui, Draco ?

La propre voix de Harry était devenue pantelante à cause de l'impatience. Il posa une de ses mains sur l'entrejambe de son amant et caressa Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement excité, bougeant le poignet avec fermeté, faisant grimper la pression.

_-_ Harry….

Draco était réveillé désormais et quand il voulut toucher le Brun, il remarqua enfin le plâtre.

_-_ Harry ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix qui changea instantanément. Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que _ça _?

_-_ L'heure de la vengeance a sonné. Qu'est_-_ce que tu avais dit, déjà ? « Implacable est la vengeance du puissant Gryffondor » ou quelque chose comme ça ? répondit Harry, l'innocence personnifiée.

_-_ Retire ça. Maintenant. ordonna Draco, d'une voix coupante.

_-_ Ce n'est qu'un plâtre, Draco… rien de permanent, répliqua Harry, quand même un peu surpris par le ton agressif même s'il s'y était attendu.

_-_ Je ne peux pas bouger. Enlève_-_le.

Malgré sa voix ensommeillée, on pouvait distinguer l'intonation froide du Serpentard et pendant un moment le Gryffondor hésita puis il poursuivit son plan.

_-_ Pas tout de suite, reprit_-_il en se penchant pour sucer doucement un téton et un gémissement le récompensa. Dans un moment, c'est promis.

Il se déplaça lentement vers l'autre téton, le taquinant de la langue avant de faire glisser ses lèvres vers le ventre plat.

_-_ Aaaaah… Harry… soupira Draco en remuant sa jambe gauche tandis que la main de son compagnon continuait à caresser la peau sensible. Harry, je ne peux pas bouger.

Les intonations fermes étaient de retour dans sa voix, plus marquées cette fois et le Brun hésita de nouveau. Puis, décidé à soumettre son amant au même plaisir qu'il avait connu, le Gryffondor palpa les testicules du Blond avant de serrer doucement. Draco soupira une fois de plus et il froissa le drap entre ses poings.

_-_ Harry… murmura_-_t_-_il d'un ton radouci.

_-_ Oui ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux, Draco ? susurra Harry en se baissant, le visage à quelques centimètres du pénis érigé.

Il avait parlé d'une voix suave, essoufflée. Sa bouche effleurait à peine l'érection du Serpentard. Il humidifia ses lèvres lentement et ce faisant, sa langue toucha imperceptiblement le sommet du membre dur.

_-_ Putain. Oh, putain, Harry….

Les intonations s'étaient faites suppliantes et le Brun y répondit immédiatement en ouvrant la bouche pour la faire glisser le long de la succulente friandise. Il bougeait avec une lenteur délibérée, crispante, du haut vers le bas, s'arrêtant à chaque fois au niveau du gland pour marquer une pause assez longue. Il suçait et titillait le bout d'une manière qui rendait fou son homme, il le savait.

Au bout du sixième aller retour, Draco murmurait de façon incohérente, la respiration saccadée, entrecoupée de soupirs et quand Harry changea brusquement de rythme, abaissant sa tête rapidement pour sucer fermement, le Blond cria.

Le Serpentard gémissait maintenant. De ses lèvres s'échappaient des jurons et le prénom de Harry, prononcés avec une égale vénération. Son excitation augmentait non stop, l'extase n'était plus loin quand soudainement, le Brun reprit son rythme lent et tranquille, stoppant de longs moments pour suçoter le gland. Parfois il appliquait doucement ses dents ou sa langue.

Draco était étalé sur le lit, le dos arqué, piégé par le plâtre, incapable de la moindre action si ce n'était de subir les délicieuses attentions de son amant. Ce dernier prenait son temps, passant d'un rythme à l'autre, amenant le Blond à deux doigts de la délivrance avant de le ramener dans un état d'excitation extrême aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Son propre désir était plus brûlant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait été aussi excité en donnant tant de plaisir à son compagnon. Mais il l'était incroyablement et quand il sentit que Draco avait vraiment besoin de jouir, quand il vit que Draco était pratiquement en larmes à cause de la frustration, finalement, il referma une main autour de son propre sexe. Puis il pompa fermement, calquant le rythme qu'il suivait sur le membre de son homme et tous deux connurent un orgasme d'une prodigieuse intensité.

Et tandis qu'il redescendait sur terre, le Gryffondor pensa qu'il devrait peut_-_être expliquer à Draco à quel point il avait apprécié, vraiment apprécié, ces quatre jours et qu'il avait voulu lui rendre la pareille. Mais le Blond se détourna avec un grognement et ferma les yeux. L'estomac de Harry se contracta d'anxiété tandis qu'il se demandait si le Serpentard était fâché. Le temps qu'il retrouve sa baguette et qu'il retire le plâtre, Draco s'était endormi. Harry hésita un moment puis se plaqua lui, un bras autour de sa taille et il s'endormit à son tour.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était seul. Ce n'était pas vraiment inhabituel en soi : souvent Draco se levait pour travailler quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir et le Gryffondor s'y était habitué. Cette fois, pourtant, le Brun se rappela l'irritation de son amant quand ce dernier avait remarqué le plâtre emprisonnant sa jambe. La crainte d'avoir franchi une limite interdite, l'inquiéta. Afin d'être rassuré, le Brun se leva pour partir à la recherche de son homme.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon et observa la scène familière : penché sur son bureau, un tas de papiers autour de lui, se tenait Draco. Harry s'approcha doucement et enroula ses bras autour du Blond par derrière.

_-_ Salut, mon cœur.

La voix ne rassura pas Harry, au contraire. Il y avait toujours ces intonations détachées, presque indifférentes quand le Blond l'appelait par de petits noms et le Gryffondor comprit en cet instant qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une relation superficielle avec le Serpentard. Il aimait Draco de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et si le Blond ne pouvait pas (ou ne voulait pas) l'aimer en retour, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en arranger.

_-_ Reviens au lit, dit Harry en déposant un baiser sur la nuque de l'autre jeune homme.

_-_ Pas tout de suite. J'ai bientôt fini, ceci dit, répliqua Draco d'une voix distante. Préoccupée.

Harry hésita puis :

_-_ Est_-_ce que tu es en colère contre moi ? A propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

_-_ Tout à l'heure ? répéta Draco en se retournant, ses traits reflétant parfaitement sa confusion et sa voix n'était plus distante mais perplexe. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as fait une fellation fabuleuse. J'ai ressenti l'un de mes plus incroyables orgasmes. Pourquoi, dis_-_moi, serais_-_je en colère à propos de ça ?

Il contempla attentivement Harry. Ce dernier s'était légèrement détourné de lui et évitait son regard. Il avait noué ses mains devant lui et les tordait presque nerveusement.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui t'_arrive _?

_-_ Et bien, tu _étais_ quand même un peu énervé… et après tu n'as rien dit… et quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais parti, répondit le Brun d'un ton presque triste tandis qu'il baissait la tête et il parlait d'une voix si basse que Draco eut du mal à entendre ce qu'il avait dit. Et donc j'ai pensé que tu étais peut_-_être en colère contre moi et ça me fait gamberger.

_-_ Harry, rétorqua Draco d'une voix exagérément patiente, je n'ai rien dit juste après car j'étais incapable de prononcer un mot. Et je n'étais pas parti, j'étais juste…

Tout à coup, le Serpentard se tut, les sourcils froncés et releva un visage surpris pour regarder son compagnon. Il mit son coude sur le bureau et posa son menton dans sa main puis :

_-_ Et ça te fait _quoi_ ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec amusement.

_-_ Gamberger, murmura Harry qui était quasiment inaudible, cette fois.

_-_ Gamberger, répéta Draco avec précaution, son hilarité clairement visible sur ses trait fins. Dis_-_moi, Harry, est_-_ce que c'est une expression moldue ? Je ne pensais pas que nous parlions deux langues différentes, mais ça, c'est nouveau pour moi. Qu'est_-_ce que _gamberger_ veut dire, exactement ?

Le ton était légèrement mordant et Harry se tordit les mains un peu plus.

_-_ Ça veut dire…. Oh, je ne sais pas… C'est la seule façon dont je peux l'exprimer, déclara le Brun en croisant le regard gris durant quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête de nouveau. C'est ce que je ressens parfois. Quand j'ai l'impression que j'ai peut_-_être franchi une limite avec toi. Et j'ai peur d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas tout à l'heure… tu sais, avec le plâtre… enfin, tu étais énervé, un peu… et puis, ce genre de chose s'est déjà produit avant. Et après, j'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai fait pourrait peut_-_être faire en sorte que tu ne m'apprécie pas trop et donc…

Le Gryffondor agita la main vaguement et haussa les épaules tristement.

_-_ Et donc, je gamberge.

Draco avait été sur le point de lancer une répartie ironique quand il réalisa vraiment ce que Harry lui avait confié. Il plissa les yeux, songeur, tandis qu'il dévisageait son amant. Harry avait mis ses deux mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, il se tenait debout, silencieux et la tête baissée en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Une véritable détresse émanait de lui et Draco sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Harry semblait inquiet. Vraiment inquiet.

_-_ Harry, dit le Blond d'une voix douce. Viens là.

Il tendit la main et attrapa le coude du Gryffondor pour l'attirer doucement contre lui. Il se leva, passa un bras autour de la taille mince et glissa son autre main sous le menton du Brun.

_-_ Regarde_-_moi.

Il attendit patiemment que les yeux verts croisent les siens. Ce qu'il put y lire fit que son cœur se contracta. De l'adoration absolue. Et de l'incertitude. Le Serpentard était assez honnête avec lui_-_même pour reconnaître que quand Harry était concerné, l'adoration était bienvenue, plus que bienvenue même. Mais il réalisa, avec un peu surprise, qu'il ne _voulait_ pas que Harry ignore la place qu'il occupait dans sa vie. Ou dans son cœur.

_-_ Harry, écoute_-_moi très attentivement. Je suis quelqu'un qui adore la compétition et je suis plutôt fier de ma capacité à me sortir de n'importe quelle situation. C'est en partie à cause de mon éducation et puis c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu rester sain d'esprit pendant la guerre. Donc oui, j'étais énervé. Mais pas contre toi. Contre moi_-_même. D'abord parce que j'étais tombé dans ton piège et ensuite parce que je me suis laissé tellement… distraire que je n'ai même pas essayé de m'en sortir.

Et il scruta le visage du Brun qui reflétait le soulagement. C'était un soulagement si intense, si profond que Draco comprit soudainement à quel point il comptait pour Harry. C'était une indication que, peut_-_être, il existait chez Harry un sentiment que le Blond n'avait pas osé espérer.

_-_ C'est vrai ? demanda le Gryffondor, les yeux brillants seulement d'adoration, cette fois.

Et Draco plongea dans ce regard émeraude à la recherche d'autres indices qui prouveraient que tout ce dont il rêvait désespérément était bien là. La réponse semblait se trouver là et le Serpentard prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage :

_-_ C'est vrai. Et pour ce qui est de faire des choses qui… qu'est_-_ce que tu as dit, déjà ? Ne pas t'apprécier ?

Harry rougit et hocha la tête avant de baisser l'échine.

Draco s'arrêta un petit moment. Son sens inné de protection et d'indépendance lui criait « attention » mais les mots venaient directement de son coeur, lui brûlaient la langue et il ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il se confia à Harry comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne :

_-_ Harry, je t'aime, reprit_-_il alors que les yeux du Brun se relevèrent vers les siens. Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne changera ça.

Et devant lui, la joie transforma le visage du Gryffondor : son sourire se fit radieux, son regard vert s'illumina. Et avant que Draco ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, il se retrouva dans la douce et familière étreinte de Harry alors que les lèvres de ce dernier se posèrent sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry nicha son visage dans le cou du Serpentard.

_-_ Oh, mon Dieu. Oh, Draco. Je t'aime tellement… je suis tombé amoureux de toi, il y a très longtemps. Je n'ai pas osé te le dire parce que je pensais que ce serait trop pour toi, que tu ne voudrais pas d'un tel engagement, que tu penserais que ce serait un poids pour toi…. Et même si cela ne t'avait pas dérangé, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu m'aimerais aussi. C'est quelque chose….

Harry se tut avant de sourire avec un air d'excuse puis :

_-_ C'est quelque chose qui me fait gamberger. Beaucoup.

Les yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux argent pendant un long moment, chacun exprimant des promesses rassurantes sans échanger une parole.

Finalement, Draco hocha la tête, sa propre joie effaçant ses derniers doutes. Il leva le menton et son visage s'éclaira de ce mélange de fierté et d'assurance.

_-_ Et bien, c'est ce que je veux, dit_-_il avec un large sourire. Donc fini de… gamberger. Oh et une dernière chose. Je ne vais le dire qu'une fois donc ouvre grand les oreilles.

Harry, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, leva les sourcils, l'air interrogateur.

_-_ Ça ne me dérangerait pas, enfin pas trop en tous cas, si tu voulais retenter le sort avec le plâtre, un des ces jours…. C'est juste histoire d'apprendre à m'en débarrasser, tu comprends…

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

(Fin).

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Voila, pour l'instant, la saga d'Olivia Lupin s'achève ici… je pense que c'est une vraie fin, vu qu'ils se sont ENFIN avoué leur amour mais sait_-_on jamais… si Olivia poste une autre fic qui fait partie de cette saga, je la traduirai.

J'espère que lire ces différents OS vous a plu et j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé… c'est un moyen subtil (hum) pour vous convaincre de me laisser quelques reviews. loool

Sinon, après cette parenthèse enchantée, ça vous dirait un PWP bien sexe ? Y'en a bien un que j'ai envie de traduire mais, vous, ça vous dit de le lire ?

Biz, Quiproquo.


End file.
